Puzzle Pieces
by iannetine
Summary: The last Puzzle Piece: a pair of silver rings. Tezuka and Fuji have nothing to hide. But there is something going on between the two. What exactly, they couldn’t tell. The pieces were there. It was up to them to complete the puzzle. [TeFu]
1. Chapter 1

iannetine: Thank you for clicking! For all those who have read my Unfolded Secrets, this is the sequel. This first chapter takes place right after Unfolded Secrets' chapter 8. It may be a good idea to read it first, but please do read Puzzle Pieces too!

P.S. All 'Fuji' in this chapter refer to Fuji Shusuke. It may look complicated, but I find it easier to read this way.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Title:** Puzzle Pieces **

Fuji Yuuta opened the front door with his key. It was two in the morning. He hurriedly walked to his bedroom, eager to get some rest. They only practiced once a week in St. Rudolph but he did train brutally everyday.

When he reached his bedroom, he didn't even bother opening the lights. Yuuta has adjusted to dorm life but he misses home too. …And his sister Yumiko's raspberry pie. …And his mother Yoshiko, who would probably scold him again for not coming home yesterday like he promised.

But, those two were in an aunt's house for the weekend. The only one left was that irritating, annoying, maddening, sadistic royal-pain-in-his-butt brother of his- Fuji Shusuke.

Getting infuriated with just the thought of his aniki, Yuuta went to bed. He's too tired already to think about the silliness his aniki would soon unleash.

He tossed and turned, trying to find a good spot. The bed was too soft and big, not like the one he had at St. Rudolph's dorm. He was just about getting comfortable when he bumped into something on the bed.

'What's this?' Yuuta thought as he sat up.

Someone was sleeping on his bed.

At the realization, Yuuta's blood pressure shot up, his fist clenched and his teeth grinded. This happens all the time but this was too much. He had just about enough of this foolishness.

"Baka Aniki!" he said through gritted teeth. His blood boiled as he inhaled deeply, ready to shout at his aniki's ears. "Why you--"

Yuuta stopped. He looked closely at the person in his bed.

He slipped out of the warmness of his blankets and stealthily got out of bed as to not wake the sleeping person. He closed the bedroom door behind him and walked blankly to the couch that was to be his new bed for the night.

What in the world was Tezuka Kunimitsu doing sleeping on his bed?

--oOo—

Fuji didn't get up yet. He just lay in his bed, thinking about Tezuka. The boy was probably still sleeping on the other room. Two nights ago, Tezuka confessed his love to him. And he professed his own love in return.

He still hasn't decided when to tell everyone about them being together. Everyone will definitely be shocked about the news. He couldn't wait until everyone knew about it; he was so excited to tell the world of his happiness. He wasn't afraid of being hated and criticized by others. He thought, if they only knew Tezuka the way he does, they'll be in love too, and they'll understand.

Though Fuji wasn't sure if Tezuka felt the same way. It was kind of disheartening not knowing what Tezuka's views are about letting the world know. Fuji had kept his love a secret for a long time and he would prefer not to do it again. But if Tezuka wasn't ready, he'll be willing to wait. Fuji began to felt nervous as he decided to confront Tezuka about it later that day.

Several knocks at the door broke Fuji's trance.

"Yuuta, you've arrived!" Fuji beamed, holding out his arms to embrace his little brother.

"Let go of me!" Yuuta pushed away. "I don't have time for this!"

"Why? Are you leaving already?" Fuji asked with concern, still trying to hug his brother.

"Cut it out!" Yuuta yelled while backing away to a safe distance. "I mean," Yuuta paused "Tezuka-is-in-my-room."

Yuuta knew that somehow, this was all Fuji's fault. It always was. And it was always intentional.

"Of course he is. I couldn't let him sleep on my room's floor." Fuji answered as-matter-of-factly, "Or would you rather have him sleep with me?"

"Baka!"

"Hai hai. I'll check on him." Fuji smiled; Yuuta must have thought he was joking.

--oOo--

"What was that for?"

Yuuta heard the half-awake Tezuka through the closed door of his room.

"Nothing." Yuuta heard his brother reply, "Just a true love's first kiss to release you from the evil spell."

Yuuta was so shocked that he jumped back. 'What was THAT?' Was aniki playing tricks on him again? He hesitated, but he was just too curious so he pressed his ears to the door.

"Shusuke…" Tezuka said. "Did you sneak in my bed last night?"

"What?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Tezuka asked, a hint if disposition at his voice.

Yuuta didn't know it yet. But he was in big trouble. Big. Big trouble.

"Oh…" Fuji answered, suddenly realizing what was going on, "I—did." The uncertainty in his voice was obvious. "I just came to check up on you. I heard a noise."

"Ah."

"Get up already. Let's have breakfast together." Fuji added immediately.

Yuuta backed away from the door as he heard the approaching footsteps.

"You can go ahead. I'll just be a minute."

Tezuka obediently followed. Fuji smiled his brightest as he watched Tezuka walk away. He inhaled deeply before turning abruptly to his brother.

"You-- went to bed-- with Tezuka?" Fuji asked him gravely.

Yuuta froze, seeing the offense in Fuji's eyes. Well, he did GO to bed, and Tezuka WAS on the bed at the time. That didn't qualify as 'going to bed with Tezuka.'

"Uhm…" Yuuta tried to explain, scratching his blushing cheeks, "How was I supposed to know he was there?" He asked back in defense. "It was dark."

"You slept--in the same bed—with Tezuka?" It appeared that Fuji was deaf. "--In the darkness?" The last words heavily emphasized.

"Hey! That's not what I said! I slept on the couch!"

"Tezuka must have thought you were me…" Fuji put his hands to his chin, "Did you let him kiss you? Honestly Yuuta, even for you…"

"Baka!"

Yuuta tried hard to keep a straight face in front of Tezuka. His brother was now serving the boy his breakfast…in a frivolously amorous manner.

'How could Tezuka put up with this?' Yuuta thought as his brother seated himself to Tezuka's left. Even if he was THE Tezuka Kunimitsu, no one could possibly take this kind of torture.

Yuuta almost coughed his milk and choked in the process. After finishing his breakfast, Fuji started to massage Tezuka's shoulders while the latter boy was still finishing up with his meal. With half-closed eyes, Fuji seductively whispered something on Tezuka's ears, tracing his hands on Tezuka's neck. Tezuka bit his lower lip and blushed.

This was Fuji Shusuke's idea of revenge. And the sadist was just getting started.

--oOo—

"What's the matter?" Tezuka asked as Fuji grabbed his hand and entangled it with his. He didn't ask anymore when he saw that Fuji smiled to him before fixing his on the movie they were watching.

"Do you love me?" Fuji asked him out of the blue.

"Ah." Tezuka simply answered. "No one but you."

Fuji melted at his words. "You're always so serious Kunimitsu…" he chuckled with glee. He couldn't be any happier; every time he asks that question he always gets the same answer.

"Weren't you?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji contently rested his head in Tezuka's shoulders. His hands made its way around Tezuka. He was about to plant a kiss in the boy's cheek when Tezuka gracefully pulled back.

"Not now Shusuke…" he said in warning, "Yuuta's watching."

Fuji, remembering that his brother was in the same room, lifted his head just in time to look back and see Yuuta remove his gaze from them.

Yuuta was, simply put, in shock. He sank low in his chair. Was Fuji deliberately doing this just to drive him to madness? All those gestures and the physical contact… Was his brother…flirting? With Tezuka?

Fuji's eyes glared. If Yuuta wasn't there maybe he and Tezuka could've…

"Something's bothering you." Tezuka asked.

Fuji smiled. Tezuka knew him so well. It gave him comfort.

"You don't like Yuuta…anyone…knowing about us?" Fuji asked casually. He tried not to sound like it, but he fears that Tezuka is ashamed of their relationship.

"It's not that. It's just that I--" Tezuka trailed off.

Fuji didn't press the topic any further. He could have asked Tezuka to explain, but instead he just squeezed Tezuka's hand tighter, believing Tezuka can make everything alright.

He'd understand if Tezuka didn't want their relationship to be public. His family could disown him. He couldn't let Tezuka suffer that condemnation. So what if Tezuka didn't want anyone to know? He'll be fine as long they are together. As long as Tezuka loves him, nothing else matters.

"I love you too."

--oOo—

Fuji stood by the microwave waiting for their popcorn. Tezuka didn't like popcorn so much, even if it wasn't wasabi flavored. Fuji was proud of himself for making Tezuka eat some.

"Yuuta, don't leave Tezuka in the living room. He'll feel abandoned. He might think we're conspiring something."

Yuuta stood in the kitchen's doorway with an appalled look on his face. "You win. I give up. I can't take it anymore. Just leave Tezuka alone. I feel so sorry for the poor guy."

"What are you talking about?" Fuji added a large amount of wasabi powder to the bowl.

"Just forget it." Yuuta shook his head before turning his back.

But before he could leave the kitchen, Fuji told him: "You know Yuuta…Tezuka's trying his hardest to get close to you all day…and earn your esteem…"

"What?" Yuuta asked, afraid this was one of his brother's pranks. He changed his mind as he saw how serious Fuji was. He had those eyes…

"You can hate me all you want, but I can't let you hurt Kuniimitsu." Fuji told Yuuta, his voice slightly rising. "Even if you are my brother."

Yuuta's face was full of concern. He just realized that there was something bigger than what he imagined. He's only seen his brother like this when he wanted to protect someone.

"Do you think I'm just playing with Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked, the blue flame in those eyes burning brighter with every word. "You're wrong." he added when Yuuta didn't answer.

Fuji walked past his petrified brother. Of all people, he expected Yuuta to understand his feelings. Maybe it was a good idea to hide their relationship after all, with all the people they were about to hurt. Tezuka could get hurt. Fuji can't let that happen. He won't let that happen.

"You love…Tezuka?" Yuuta asked, still uncertain if he had asked the right question. If it was a yes, then it would explain everything…

Fuji stopped at the question. He looked back, realizing his mistake. So Yuuta didn't know after all… It might be better this way…

Yuuta became more confused as his brother gave him a bright genuine smile.

--oOo--

It was already the ending credits but those two haven't come back yet. Tezuka waited a little while longer. He's sure nothing was wrong; his Shusuke would be able to handle anything.

His Shusuke. It sounded so…natural. HIS Shusuke.

But of course, he knew he didn't own Fuji. He didn't wish to. That's why he was happy that Fuji was with him, that he decided to be with him; because it was such a wonder that Fuji had come to love him.

How did Fuji come to love him? He was nothing spectacular compared to Fuji, whose beauty and glory exceeded everyone else's. Tezuka admitted to himself that he didn't like expressing his emotions and thoughts like everyone did. He is cold and distant to the world, even tom himself. He knew himself the most and he was sure that no one would be able to love him. Especially someone as majestic as Fuji.

Fuji changed his life. Just as how Fuji changed his tennis. By playing against him, he would improve himself.

But now, if he wished to be worthy of his Shusuke, he'd have to be a better man without his help. It must be something he had to do by himself. Fuji deserves this much.

"ANIKI BAKA!" Tezuka heard Yuuta shout. It was his cue to make an appearance somehow. He didn't like meddling with others' family matters, but if he wanted to become a part of his Shusuke's life, then he'd have to be in good terms with the Fuji family first.

Tezuka just came in time. Yuuta had his fist clenched and his Shusuke had that smile.

"The movie ended. Should we watch it together again?"

Yuuta relaxed his tense muscles. How could his brother say that? Even for a joke, it wasn't funny. Did Fuji really think that he liked Tezuka? Where in the world did he get THAT?

"I'm sorry…" Fuji hurriedly walked towards Tezuka. "You don't need to…we'll watch another movie. Would you like that?"

"Ah."

"You could make your own popcorn while I go pick the next film. The one I made is too much for your taste. And Yuuta…" Fuji turned to his brother.

Yuuta braced himself for the oncoming onslaught.

"Now that I know that you have a huge crush on Tezuka…please don't harass him while I'm gone…"

--oOo—

Yuuta was very thankful as Tezuka hasn't shown any hostility to him despite of his brother's accusations. The boy just kept a straight face. If Tezuka had shown any sign of uneasiness around him, he could definitely kill. He'd even start with his own brother.

"Yuuta, I…"

Yuuta didn't breathe. Has Tezuka taken that joke seriously? Tezuka was a serious person so maybe he did. But anyone would realize it was just a joke right? RIGHT?

He felt himself becoming smaller as Tezuka didn't take his eyes off of him. What was taking Fuji so long? He couldn't stand being alone with Tezuka like this.

"---I-- know this will be hard on you…" Tezuka hesitated for a moment. "I felt it may be better that I tell you this way…I would've asked for Shusuke's permission, but I need to tell this to you myself…"

Yuuta gulped.

"Shusuke and I are together now."

Yuuta' s jaw dropped. The feeling was indefinable. It was close to a mixture of relief and utter shock.

"I want to tell you that even if you won't accept me for your brother, I will never give up on Shusuke…I am not ashamed with what we share…Even if the entire world disapproves of us, I promise that I'll protect him, whatever the cost."

Tezuka told him, the hesitation completely replaced by determination.

Yuuta could only stare in disbelief. Somehow, he knew. When his brother didn't answer his question earlier, he doubted. But deep inside he knew something was going between those two. It was so powerful that it was hard to miss. It was…love.

But he did overlook a very important thing. Tezuka. He didn't know the boy could be that ardent and passionate. Tezuka undeniably loved his brother. But could he truly protect him?

He remembered how his aniki protected him when they were little. He was always the one getting protected then. He couldn't protect his brother at the times he needed him. But if there was someone who could...it was Tezuka.

"It may be a big price to pay…" Tezuka continued, "but everything will be worth it…for Shusuke's love."

For once, Fuji could have someone who would protect him...who would love him. At Tezuka's declaration, Yuuta began to understand why his brother fell for Tezuka.

Though he was antagonistic to Fuji, he was still his brother. He loves him deeply and wants him to be happy. Why in the world would he deny Tezuka for his aniki? If he could make his aniki happy? If Fuji deserved anyone…it was Tezuka.

"I won't forgive you if you hurt him." Yuuta said solemnly. It was the least he could say.

"If I hurt him, I won't either."

Tezuka bowed before leaving Yuuta by himself to think. It may take a moment for everything to sink in. At least when Shusuke decides to tell Yuuta everything, it will be less painless for the both of them.

--oOo--

Tezuka stopped in his tracks. Fuji was standing in front of him. Had he been listening at their conversation all this time?

"Shusuke, when did you--I—"

Fuji smiled, leaned his head down against Tezuka's chest, his blue eyes staring at the floor, his hands clinging to Tezuka's shoulders.

"How do you do it?" Fuji said in a soft voice. "How could you make me so happy without even trying to?"

"You're not mad at me? For telling Yuuta? For not letting you know?" Tezuka asked, surprised at Fuji's reaction.

Fuji looked up to Tezuka's hazel eyes. "Did you mean it, everything you said?"

Tezuka paused. "Every word."

"Love me, please…" Fuji let out in a whimper, "Please love only me…never stop loving me…I don't know how I can live without you…" Fuji's fingers dug deep in Tezuka's shoulders.

"Shusuke…" Tezuka kissed the top of his head as he brought it closer to him. "Don't say that…" He wrapped his arms around him. "I live because of you…I live for you…"

Fuji closed his eyes. They've been together for only a short while, but the love he had for Tezuka couldn't get any deeper than what he felt right now. Love isn't about the time you spent with someone or the challenges you've gone through, it's about a single heartbeat saying 'I'd rather have a second with this person than spend an eternity with someone else'.

"Do you love me Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked.

"No one but you."

--oOo—

"Yuuta?" Fuji called as soon as he went back to the house. He just sent Tezuka his way. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be going back to the dorm tomorrow." he answered. Somehow, the whole incident made Yuuta alter his perception about his aniki. His brother loving Tezuka proved to be a good thing. His brother was different; as if Tezuka had the ability to change Fuji and bring out the best in him.

"Why?" Yuuta asked, regretting doing it right away.

"Kunimitsu said he wanted you to be here if he came. You know…just a reminder for me to not lose myself…that way you could make sure that were not doing anything we might regret in the future-"

"Aniki!" Yuuta bellowed. He changed his mind; his brother hasn't changed after all.

"What?" Fuji asked innocently. "I'm starting to get the feeling that I can't leave you two alone again…if that crush of yours gets worse…"

Smoke can be seen from Yuuta's ears at this point. Fuji smiled; Yuuta must have thought he was joking again.

"I can't let you steal Kunimitsu away from me. Even if you are my brother."

"ANIKI BAKA!"

-------------------------

iannetine: The format was a little bit different…I was so used to writing thoughts and feelings…so bringing emotions out through different events is a bit new to me…did you find it effective though?

_Love isn't about the time you…_It's a message from a friend. It's a bit overrated but don't you think it's sweet?

Now it's clear okay? That both of them don't want to hide anything…so I'm thinking I'll take them to their first date next chapter!

Though I'm having trouble deciding who's next…I realized the regulars still doesn't know they're together yet…Would you like for them to find out one by one, (pair by pair?), or as a whole? Or not at all? Please let me know! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

iannetine: Thank you for reviewing! It really really helps a lot! I've given it much thought and I've decided that it's going to be the Golden Pair this chapter! Let's put that title to the test!

Because this chapter was awfully delayed, I'll let you in on a secret. The last puzzle piece may not fit. Something that involves one of TeFu and memory loss. Please look forward to it in the future!

Here we go!

P.S. Thank you too, for all who read Unfolded Secrets! You're reviews are very much appreciated! Please keep them coming!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

At last, the car finally started. Tezuka went inside the house to wash up and change his clothes. "Shusuke, I'll drive you home now."

"Have you seen my shirt? The blue one? My favorite?" Fuji answered from the other room. "I know I brought it here. Did you see it in the car?"

"I didn't check." Tezuka answered, slightly impatient for the delay. He didn't understand why Fuji was fussing about some shirt. Like a girl. Fuji already had a large collection of clothes; it shouldn't make any difference if one was missing.

"Ku. Ni. Mit. Su."

Fuji greeted at the front door, holding a grease-stained blue shirt. "What have you done? You ruined my shirt." Fuji sped past Tezuka to the kitchen, his footsteps heavy and angry.

Tezuka ran his fingers through his hair. What HAS he done? He hasn't done anything right since this morning. All he seemed to do was anger his Shusuke.

"It won't come off. I won't be able to wear this anymore." Tezuka heard Fuji say in the kitchen.

Tezuka had difficulty apologizing as Fuji was making it hard to do so. Fuji can be so moody at times.

"Shusuke, I'm sorry." he said sincerely. "I'll replace it; I'll go buy you another one just like it." If that piece of clothing meant that much to Fuji, then it's his responsibility to replace it. Besides, he didn't want Fuji to be so angry at him.

"You can't." Fuji said with discontentment in his voice. But Tezuka couldn't see that Fuji had this mischievous smile. "Only Saeki and I have the matching pairs…" Fuji's smile widened as he sensed the sudden darkening of the atmosphere.

Fuji sat silently in the car. It seemed that the tables have turned. Tezuka was the angry one now. He roughly, loudly shut his door before shoving the keys to the ignition.

"I'll replace it." Tezuka told him sternly, finality in his voice, violently putting on his seatbelt.

Fuji, seeing how jealous Tezuka was, smirked in triumph. "We're going to the mall to buy clothes?" he tilted his head questioningly. He felt a little worried though, seeing how upset Tezuka was when the boy didn't answer. He watched as Tezuka's brows furrowed, mouthing something incoherent.

Tezuka understood why Fuji was fussing about some stupid shirt. How was it possible that Fuji's so mad at him for that? '…His favorite…' he mouthed, his blood boiling mad. He's definitely going to drown the stupid shirt in grease, burn it to ashes, send it to hell, and replace it. Definitely replace it.

--oOo—

Eiji pouted. He already circled the mall twice already and Oishi hasn't showed up yet. He sighed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be extra early for their little get together.

"Nya! I can't take this anymore!" Eiji sprang up from his seat, shaking everyone around him. The mall was loud that Friday night, but his voice still reached the second floor. He shook his head, rubbed his cheeks awake before letting out an annoyed sigh.

The crowd seemed to get larger by the minute, but Eiji never had trouble with things like that. With his hawk-like eyes, aware of every single movement, he could easily spot Oishi the moment he walks through that entrance. He could also easily spot a buchou and a tensai if ever they walked through that door. Which shortly after, they did.

"Fujiko!" he called as he waved his hands in the air, hopping his way to them. "Hey wait for me nya!" he screamed as the two disappeared in the crowd. Those two seemed to be in a hurry. Tezuka was walking briskly, his fingers firmly wrapped around Fuji's wrist, dragging Fuji along in his fast pace.

"Good morning sirs." The saleslady greeted once they entered a boutique for men's clothing. The items here were very expensive so only few people shopped here. Tezuka took a deep breath, relieved to get away from the crowd.

"Can I pick?" Fuji said once inside, his eyes smiling in awe as he saw the shirts on display. "This will look good on you."

"Hn?" Tezuka replied, looking at what Fuji was pointing at. Tezuka wondered how he'd look good on that…tight…fitting shirt. "I'm buying clothes…for you."

"Of course." Fuji smiled to him. "You're buying us a matching pair, right?" He smiled before turning to the saleslady. "Do you have this in blue?"

Tezuka sat in the couch, waiting for Fuji to make his selection. He rubbed his eyes. The most important thing now is to take pleasure in Fuji's company. Whatever fault Fuji had didn't matter. Whatever fault Fuji may commit, he could forgive.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Tezuka opened his eyes to see Fuji standing in front of him, modeling the shirt he had picked. Even if it were rags it would be beautiful…as long as Fuji wore them. Though he secretly wished that Fuji would dress differently, as this outfit was bound to attract unwanted attentio--.

"I think it's sexy."

Tezuka retracted his eyes from Fuji, searching for the source.

"Though I think it's not the shirt's doing…"

Fuji's earlier question had gotten the attention of all the people inside the store. Tezuka winced as he found everyone surveying his Shusuke. But this one boy licked his lips at the sight of Fuji, not mentioning his eyes widened as he observed Fuji from head-to-toe.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji softly asked with concern as Tezuka abruptly stood up, his fist clenched.

Eiji bumped his head, totally forgetting that glass was in front of him. He had witnessed everything. "Nya! Tezuka-buchou's about to fight with someone!" He quickly dialed Oishi's number. "pick up pick up pick up"

He jumped as he heard Oishi on the other end of the line. "Hello? Eiji? Sorry I'm l--"

"O..I..S..H..I..!" Eiji cried to him. "It's really really bad! You have to come here right now."

"Why? What happened?" Oishi asked right away. Oishi was a worry wart, but nothing made Oishi worry as much as a crying Eiji does.

"Their about to fight nya!" Eiji cried like a little child. "Wait! Something's happening!"

"Eiji, where are--" Oishi didn't have time to ask as Eiji already hang up the phone. He dialed his number but Eiji wasn't picking up, making him worry even more. By the time he reached their meeting place, Eiji wasn't there. Where could he be?

Tezuka tried to still be polite. That boy HAD to be a talent scout of something. OR ELSE. "Excuse me. If you could just--"

"Oh, excuse me…" The boy just sped past Tezuka, walking princely to the person behind him. "You really look great. What's your name?"

Tezuka, partially angered because he was ignored, slowly started to turn back.

Fuji smiled to the approaching boy, wondering how he didn't notice the hate waves coming from Tezuka. Fuji didn't take the boy's handshake but instead he walked over to Tezuka and grabbed his arm.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" he asked tugging Tezuka's shirt trying to shift Tezuka's attention to him. "Ne, Kunimitsu?" If glares could kill, that boy would've been a victim of Tezuka's killer eyes.

Tezuka still had his fist clenched. THAT person looked dirtily at HIS Shusuke. Maybe he'd send this one to hell too.

"Shusuke, he looked at yo--"

"Maa, Kunimitsu…let's pay for these?" Fuji smiled to him. "After I change let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry. Okay?"

Fuji surfaced from the fitting room. "I'm also buying you that shirt." He said, lightly prodding Tezuka's abdomen, clinging to his arm and tilting his head in it. The whole store gasped as Fuji made clear whom he belonged to.

"Ah." was the only answer Fuji received. The tensai looked around. For a while there he thought he heard Eiji's shriek.

Eiji, surprised at how blatant his best friend's actions were, yelled in surprise. So the two ARE together now then? 'OISHI! Where are you?!' he thought as he hid behind a plant when the two went out of the store.

He'd never been so excited before. Stealthily, he followed the two as they walked around trying to find a place for dinner. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity he couldn't let pass. He was about to witness Tezuka and Fuji…on a date.

"How about here?" Fuji went ahead. "Or is it too spicy for you?"

"No, it's alright." Tezuka told him.

"Tezuka? Fuji?"

The two turned around to see Oishi standing there.

"Oishi." Tezuka greeted. His face didn't show it but he was delighted to see the friend.

"I'm so glad to see you." Fuji smiled to him, pleased by the sudden surprise. "Were you going somewhere?"

Oishi scratched his cheek. "I'm supposed to meet Eiji for dinner but…Eiji? What are you doing there?"

Tezuka and Fuji followed Oishi's gaze and found Eiji hiding behind a plant. Fuji noticed Tezuka's slightly raised eyebrow.

"Nya Oishi! Why'd you have to ruin everything?" Eiji leaped out of the leaves and started scolding the befuddled Oishi. "It was just starting to get fun nya!"

"What are you talking about?" Oishi asked.

"Hmph." Eiji sulked. "Aaargh! Why'd you have to show up now?!" he said, messing up his hair.

The three of them looked puzzled at Eiji's unusual behavior. Fuji tried to ease the tension a bit. "If you're here for dinner, why don't you come join us?" he asked the two.

"Ya-ho!" Eiji leaped to Oishi. "Let's join them Oishi! Please!" he pleaded.

"Is that alright Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked in whisper, hoping he hadn't made the wrong decision.

Tezuka only nodded.

--oOo—

Oishi just shook his head at Eiji's sudden revival. Eiji's spirits were at an all time high tonight. This time he needed twice the effort to calm the bouncing ball of happiness.

"Oishi…" Eiji whispered to his right where Oishi sat. He pointed his fingers at the two opposite them. "Look! Look!"

"What is it? Why are you whispering?" Oishi asked, not really understanding what the boy meant. Eiji just rolled his eyes to Tezuka and Fuji, hoping Oishi would notice.

Oishi shook his head and crossed his eyebrows. He knew Eiji was trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't see it.

"Those two…" Eiji managed to say through his grin. "Oishi!" he finally shouted, unbelieving at how blind Oishi can be.

"What?" Oishi shouted back. He went back to his menu when Eiji didn't say anything. He looked over the menu to see Tezuka and Fuji busy choosing their meal.

Then it hit him. A thought suddenly crossed his mind when he remembered the phone call he received from Eiji earlier.

"Eiji." Oishi smiled before making a thumbs-up.

Eiji smiled brightly before making a thumbs-up. Finally, Oishi knows that Tezuka and Fuji are together now.

Oishi buried himself in the menu. Finally, he understood what Eiji was trying to say. So those two did fight after all. Eiji's right. This is bad.

While waiting for their food, they caught up with each other.

"Really Eiji?" Fuji turned to Tezuka. "Ne, Kunimitsu, I want a puppy too…"

Tezuka simply adjusted his glasses.

"Hoi hoi Oishi, what's wrong nya?" Eiji asked with concern. Oishi was silent all throughout their conversation.

"No- nothing. I'm fine." Oishi lied, looking worriedly at Fuji and Tezuka. Those two seemed to be fine. But he was wise to know that if ever they fought, it would be on a realm deeper than what he sees.

Their food arrived. Fuji busied himself attending to Tezuka's food, adding spices and taking out everything the boy didn't like to eat.

"Try this." Oishi could only gape as Fuji spoon-fed Tezuka. The most surprising part was Tezuka took the bite and continued eating as if it was…normal.

Fuji giggled. "You're a mess." he said, seeing a speck of sauce at the corner of Tezuka's lips. With his finger, Fuji wiped Tezuka's lips. "Yummy." Fuji said after licking the sauce in his fingers, making Oishi drop his spoon in sheer horror.

Oishi, flustered by the incident, hurriedly bend down to pick his spoon. 'This isn't making any sense at all' he thought as he lingered much longer, slowly picking up his spoon. He bumped his head on the table when he saw what was happening under it.

Fuji had taken of his shoes, his feet brushing lightly against Tezuka.

"Oishi, are you sure you're alright?" Eiji asked him, laughing about the bump in his head. "Calm down nya" Eiji told him in whisper. "I know it's a bit of a shock for you…" Eiji winked.

How can Oishi be not shocked? Didn't he just saw Fuji playing footsy with Tezuka under the table? Lifting his head, he saw how calm those two were…as if nothing was happening. This fight was worse than he thought.

--oOo—

"Hoi, hoi! Where d'you wanna go next?"

Fuji smiled faltered. This was one of the times that he felt uncertain. He didn't know what Tezuka was thinking. He could guess, but the feeling of not knowing what he should made him feel helpless.

"I don't know Eiji," Fuji answered looking at Tezuka. "Maybe to the photo exhibit?" he asked Tezuka, making it sound like a suggestion to the others.

"Let's go there nya!" Eiji pulled the silent Oishi. The mother hen was still thinking of how to solve Tezuka and Fuji's fight. It was his responsibility! He needed to do something!

"Mmm…" Fuji put hjs hands to his chin while observing a particular photograph. "See that Kunimitsu? Look at how the light bounced in this direction…"

Tezuka listened intently, greatly admiring how knowledgeable his Shusuke was. It was just like Fuji to be good in everything. Tennis and photography being the most prominent of them all, and maybe cacti too. He smiled inwardly, seeing how happy Fuji was.

"Look at this…" Fuji continued to explain. "It's different to take this shot at this angle…" By this time, Fuji had gathered the attention of the people around them. In a minute, a number of people were listening in their conversation, nodding in agreement, even asking some questions.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Fuji asked.

"Beautiful…" a boy suddenly interrupted their conversation. "Just like you."

Tezuka's eyes twitched. Fuji's just too splendid for people not to notice. Not good. Soon everyone will be hitting on him.

"Uhmm…" Fuji uncertainly looked at Tezuka, wondering how he should respond to the boy. He was beginning to feel he was causing Tezuka much discomfort.

"See, if the photographer waited a second longer…"

"I take pictures too." the boy interrupted once again. "Can I take yours?" he said with a sly smile. "I mean, you're just so pretty…"

Fuji looked at Tezuka again. Was this boy planning to commit suicide?

Tezuka crossed his arms. It's not wrong if his Shusuke modeled for a photograph. But…why does he feel so mad? Every time someone talks to his Shusuke, every time someone looks at his Shusuke, he feels as if they're stealing him away…little by little…

"…if he had waited a second longer then…"

"Stop it." Tezuka told him sternly. Fuji stopped immediately, totally overwhelmed by Tezuka's power over him. Everyone around them stopped, intrigued by what was happening .

"Oishi, the picture's scaring me!" Eiji cried when he saw a very eerie photograph.

Oishi sighed. This happened often. "Just stop looking at it Eiji." He pulled the boy away. "Let's look at the ones over there."

"Hoi hoi Oishi..." Eiji abruptly stopped. "Isn't that Fujiko with Tezuka?" Eiji squinted his eyes. "What are they doing nya?!"

"Fine." he heard Fuji say. Oishi rushed to the scene and pushed his way through the crowd to get to where the two were. He had to do something to stop this fight.

"Tezuka, is everything okay?" Oishi asked worriedly. "Fuji, what's wrong?" He turned to Fuji when Tezuka didn't answer.

"Nothing Oishi. Let's go."

Fuji grabbed Oishi's wrist, pulling him out of the exhibit. "Fuji, where are we going? Tezuka and Eiji--" his voice trailed as Fuji increased his pace.

"Nowhere in particular. Just- away."

"Fuji!" Oishi forcibly stopped his legs. "What's happening?" he asked when Fuji had let go of him.

"Oh nothing…just a little lover's quarrel…I wanted to teach Kunimitsu a lesson."

"Oh I see…" Oishi put his hands to his head. "WHAT?" he shouted as loud as Eiji would have. 'Kunimitsu? Lover's quarrel?' he looked questioningly at Fuji. "You mean you two are--"

"You didn't know Oishi?" Fuji asked him innocently before laughing. "and I was so sure you of all people would notice right away."

Oishi was simply shocked by the news. He sighed at the realization of another thing. "What a mess…so Eiji was trying to tell me that time--"

"Eiji knew?" Fuji asked with a smile. "and I was so sure that he'd never guess…" What a good friend Eiji was.

Oishi shook his head blankly following Fuji as the he walked ahead. If Fuji and Tezuka were indeed together, then it is of the outmost importance to settle this fight- no,…lover's quarrel…right away. "Fuji, you two have to make out." Oishi blushed terribly. "Aaaa..no, I mean…you two have to make up."

"Kiss and make up?" Fuji added, making Oishi blush even more. "You don't have to worry, it's nothing really…" Fuji said assuring him. "I just felt like getting angry at him. That's all."

Oishi stopped again. So that was how it was. "Fuji, I don't Tezuka could handle that. His imagination is far wider than what you think."

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked with brows raised.

"Well, it's not my business but…" Oishi hesitated before continuing, "Tezuka's not that emotionally demonstrative, and he probably doesn't know how to show his feelings…I always had the idea that he feared relationships because of it…Right now, he must be very unstable…"

"Precisely."

Oishi couldn't believe it. Tezuka's life depended on Fuji's mood.

--oOo—

"Oishi!" Eiji bawled. "Where have you gone to?" he turned around, looking at Tezuka, wondering if he knew.

Tezuka hasn't moved a step from where Fuji had left him. He just stood there, staring at the photograph. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it. Fuji took this photograph. And he didn't notice. Fuji must have expected that he would know right away. Maybe that's why Fuji was angry at him.

"Buchou! Aren't we going to look for them?" Eiji asked loudly like a child wanting a toy he couldn't have. "I mean, you'd have to chase Fujiko, nya!"

"Hn?" Tezuka snapped from his deep thinking.

"Fujiko would've wanted you to chase after him." Eiji said so casually, not really earnest and not really caring.

"Ah." Tezuka looked at the floor. Eiji's right. That's how his Shusuke is.

"Fujiko likes freedom buchou." Eiji continued while fixing his hair that's messed up from all his bouncing. "You'll get shunned if you try to constrain him. He'll flee if you're over-possessive."

Tezuka felt heavier by each word. Over-possessive. Eiji's words cut right through him.

"He's independent…but that doesn't mean you don't have to do anything…" Eiji yawned. It was so boring to talk to Tezuka. He wasn't getting any response at all.

"I know where they are." Tezuka said. He took a last look at the picture

"Eh? Really?" Eiji skipped as Tezuka led the way.

--oOo—

Oishi stared blankly at the fish. He felt so worried leaving Eiji and Tezuka alone. Eiji must be going crazy right now. Or was it Tezuka?

"Hoi hoi!"

Oishi saw red pass by him before being shaken from the back. "Buchou was right! You are here!"

Oishi looked in time to see Tezuka enter the pet shop. He tilted his head in Fuji's direction. Tezuka nodded in thanks.

Fuji stood by the cage, had his hand pressed on the glass, watching the dogs play. "Kunimitsu." he whispered feeling the presence he knew so well. "So--"

Fuji couldn't say anymore as Tezuka wrapped his arms around his waist. "Kunimitsu…" He smiled as Tezuka smelled his hair.

"It's beautiful." Tezuka told him.

"You really liked it? It was hard not telling you when it was accepted…but I wanted to surprise you." Fuji answered, caressing Tezuka's arm with his fingers. He adjusted Tezuka's arms and shifted on his embrace to face him. "Do you love me? Really really love me?"

Tezuka kissed his hair. "No one but you."

"Then you're going to buy me a puppy then?" Fuji asked Tezuka once they met Eiji and Oishi in the fish section.

"Fuji? You're going to buy a puppy?" Eiji excitedly asked.

"Kunimitsu's going to buy me one for our first date. Ne?"

Tezuka glared at Fuji, his eye's reprimanding.

"Joking. I was joking." Fuji laughed at the sight of Tezuka's upheaval. "I just thought I could make you buy me one. I even ruined my blue shirt…"

"What was that?" Tezuka asked, his eyes widening.

"Don't worry, I like the one that you bought for me more."

Oishi and Eiji looked at each other. These two may do just fine playing doubles.

--------------

iannetine: Thank you for reading! Please review! Do review! Maybe I'll go with Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma for the next chapter…would that be alright? And maybe something about the three catching TeFu red handed…


	3. Chapter 3

iannetine: Thank you so much for reading! This chapter contains some scenes not suitable for children. Haha. It's the first of its kind that I wrote; please tell me if you like it!

For those who haven't read Unfolded Secrets yet, you can refer to chapter's 5, 6 and 7 if you feel like you don't understand the 'secret' mentioned in this chapter. Please do submit a review too!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"Kunimitsu, tell me how much you love me."

Tezuka put his book down to look at the boy lying on his lap. Fuji was on his stomach, face pressed against Tezuka's, content just to be with him. They've been lying on the grass the whole morning. It's a wonder Fuji doesn't find him…boring.

"Tell me how you can't live without me. Tell me that you'd do anything for me. Tell me how lucky you are to have me. If you love me, tell me how much."

Tezuka went back to his reading again.

"You do love me, ne Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked, trying to make it sound playful. He closed his eyes and filled his lungs with Tezuka's scent. "Tell me how much."

At this rate he'll never finish his reading. "Once I've finished."

"Hurry up." Fuji ordered, making it sound like he was getting a bit impatient. He just wanted Tezuka to be sweet towards him, to say words of love, sweetly in his ears. Yes, Tezuka's gentle. Tezuka always spoke in a soft voice to him; he always looked at him with soft eyes. Tezuka is very gentle, romantic even, but he wasn't very sweet.

Fuji heaved a sigh. Tezuka? Sweet? Was that possible?

They've been together for sometime now, and still Tezuka isn't very open to him. He wished Tezuka would be more…aggressive. But if Tezuka still needed time to adjust, then he'll be willing to wait--

"Hurry up, or I won't come with you." –or he could hasten things up a bit. "Ever."

--oOo—

"Mamushi, where's the buchou?"

Kaidoh only shrugged at Momo's name calling. It felt weird as he was getting used to Momo's roughness. "Locker." he answered as he watched Momo hastily ran to the shed. Momo was particularly excited today.

"Buchou, I'm so glad to see you again!" Momoshiro said as soon as he opened the locker room's door.

"Eh?" Ryoma paused from buttoning his shirt. Didn't he just see him a while ago? Why would Momo be glad to see him again?

Seeing only Ryoma inside, Momo put up a frown. "Oh, it's only you." He said disappointedly. "I thought buchou was here."

Ryoma looked questioningly at him.

"Didn't you hear? Ryuzaki-sensei said Tezuka-buchou will be coming here today?" Momo said excitedly.

At that moment Kaidoh went inside.

"Mamushi, buchou's not in here!" Momo told Kaidoh annoyingly.

Ryoma rolled his eyes in that remark. Wasn't HE a buchou too? He adjusted his cap before leaving the two to fight with each other. So, Tezuka-buchou was coming? Tough luck. Practice has just ended; he wouldn't be able to show off how strong Seigaku is in his captaincy.

He was about to enter Ryuzaki-sensei's office, when Ryoma saw Fuji pass by in the small window in the office's door.

Fuji and Tezuka were inside. They were waiting for Ryuzaki-sensei to come back. Ryoma's eyes widened as Fuji's hands grabbed Tezuka's. The tensai smiled as he gently swayed Tezuka's arms.

"Can sensei know?" Fuji asked Tezuka. "Can I tell her?"

Ryoma spun around, hearing footsteps in the distance. Ryuzaki-sensei returned, Momo and Kaidoh trailing behind her.

"Oi, Ryoma." Ryuzaki-sensei greeted as she opened the door to her office. "Why don't we all go inside? Tezuka's already here."

"Fuji sempai!" Momo shouted, surprised to see the tensai again. Kaidoh gave Fuji a nod. Ryoma adjusted his cap in greeting.

"Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma…we missed you." Fuji smiled brightly. Ryoma put his hands in his pockets. Could it only be his imagination? Or could that WE mean—

"Welcome back." Ryoma said something at last when Ryuzaki-sensei left the room again. "How are you two doing?" he asked slowly, stressing on the fourth word.

Fuji knew Tezuka would see what Ryoma was trying to do. He looked around. Momo and Kaidoh didn't seem to notice. "We're okay." he answered. "How about you three?"

Ryoma cheekily smiled as the tensai put an incredible amount of stress in the fourth word. "Great." he answered.

Everyone, except Tezuka, shifted in their seat. Momo and Kaidoh exchanged glances. The room suddenly became tense. The feeling was…weird. They we're all just sitting there, having a pleasant conversation, but there was something in the air that didn't feel…normal.

Without warning, Fuji leaned dangerously close to Tezuka. He didn't exactly whisper, but he said something so softly that only Tezuka could hear. Fuji had this smile…and Tezuka bit his lower lip.

Ryoma covered his eyes with his cap, Kaidoh looked down his shoes and Momo only stared in surprise. It went for just about five seconds, but that scene left a lasting impression on the three.

Kaidoh blushed as he found himself noticing every movement Fuji and Tezuka made ever since. He would notice how frequent Fuji touches Tezuka's shoulders. Or how long Fuji's hands would linger on Tezuka's knee. Or how Tezuka slightly smiles when Fuji was the one speaking. Kaidoh shook his head. Why does he notice small things like this so easily? He took a deep breath. This was something that only Inui-sempai could do.

Momo on the other hand, couldn't take his mind off of Tezuka and Fuji's conversations. Tezuka said things like 'Let's talk about it later' and 'When I come to your house again',

Fuji however, said things like 'Want to go there someday?' and 'Really? I'd love to'. Momo looked at Ryoma. It wasn't just only him, was it? He couldn't be imagining all this, could he?

Momo saw how unruffled Ryoma was. It didn't get his hopes up. Ryoma was an insensitive brat after all.

Ryuzaki-sensei returned from the principal's office, forms in her hand. Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma promptly stood up and left the room to give the three some privacy after greeting Tezuka and Fuji goodbye.

Ryoma walked ahead, leaving the two standing a little longer outside the door.

"Kaidoh," Momo said, "did you...don't you think it's…" he felt a little embarrassed to ask as he thought he's the only one who's noticed.

Kaidoh was still in denial of what he saw that he didn't notice that Momo called him by his name.

"Echizen," Momo called out as Ryoma had walked a fair distance from them. "Was it just me or Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai…"

"Eh?" Ryoma didn't even look back as he answered. "It's not just you-"

Ryoma didn't have any chance to continue as Momo and Kaidoh ran in front of him.

"Ryoma, you know something?" Kaidoh asked, desperate to calm himself down.

"What happened there, just now, what happened?" Momo asked, excited to get to the bottom of this.

"It's a secret." Ryoma answered cheekily.

Momo and Kaidoh looked at each other. To think about it, it's been a long time since they agreed with each other. In a flash, they caught Ryoma by the arm and dragged him inside an open classroom and sat him down for interrogation.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma inwardly snickered at how Momo was being so dramatic about all this.

"…you know, we're friends right?" he paused. "If you know something..."

"Yada. Fuji-sempai asked me not to." It's true. He knew about Fuji's secret love for Tezuka even before all this. But from the looks of things, this may not be the issue.

"You mean, you know about…Fuji-sempai?" Kaidoh asked Ryoma.

"Wait a minute, are you saying--" Momo paused in realization.

Silence.

Shoot. Ryoma was planning to use that secret as blackmail for future emergencies against the tensai but it seems like everyone knows about it already.

"I think it's open."

All three of them darted their eyes to the room's door. Fuji and Tezuka were outside. And they were about to enter.

They didn't know what came over them, but they all had the sudden urge to hide. All three ran inside the broom closet in an instant. Momo had closed it shut just when the doorknob turned.

"I missed these chairs, don't you?" Fuji asked as he closed the door.

"Ah." Tezuka answered before looking out the window.

Ryoma, feeling stupid about hiding, was about to open the door when Momo and Kaidoh stopped him. Before he could protest, the two managed to cover his mouth. He mumbled to complain but fell silent once again as Fuji started to talk again.

"Now that's everything's finished…can you tell me now?"

"Hn?"

"I won't wait anymore. Tell me now Kunimitsu. Tell me how much you love me."

Both Momo and Kaidoh also covered their mouths with their hands. They had meant to shout in disbelief but the situation couldn't allow it. Now they knew. Now they had proof.

Ryoma mumbled something that sounded like 'Let me go', but all he received was a shush and a daunting look in warning.

Tezuka paused. "I don't know how--"

"Try." Fuji smiled sweetly. "I love you-?" he said, signaling Tezuka to continue.

"-With all my heart…" Tezuka said hesitantly.

Fuji frowned at him.

Tezuka was crestfallen.

Fuji smiled, inwardly, happy that Tezuka answered. It must have been difficult for Tezuka to say that. "You can do better than that. Try again." he said. Actually he was already happy with that answer, but he wanted to hear more. "I love you--?"

Tezuka couldn't talk anymore. He couldn't even look at Fuji's blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked when Tezuka didn't answer. With his hand, he cupped Tezuka's chin, turning his head to face him directly.

Tezuka drowned in those blue eyes. He was thinking that maybe he couldn't make his Shusuke happy after all. Maybe he couldn't give what Fuji wanted. Maybe he didn't have what Fuji needed. He felt angry at himself. He was causing his Shusuke pain and deprivation. He cursed himself for being so…unfeeling.

Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma jerked their heads away from the slits they were peering from. They held their breath at what happened next.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's arms and wrapped it around his waist. "What are you so afraid of? You don't have to be afraid…"

"It doesn't have to be perfect…You don't have to be perfect…Don't be afraid…" Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"I want affection…I need affection…" Fuji said, ruffling Tezuka's hair. "I need words…and warmth…" he whispered at Tezuka's ear. "I need to be wooed…and touched…" He nibbled Tezuka's ear. "I want you to fulfill my needs…Is that too much to ask?"

It was a miracle that the three had managed to keep quiet. Kaidoh had his eyes closed. Momo clenched his teeth. Ryoma wanted to burst out of there already. Embarrassment was a blessing compared to this torture. But all three of them were frozen inside that small and dark space.

"Shusuke I-"

"I know you've been holding back…I can feel it…" Fuji stroked Tezuka's cheek. "Every time I touch you…" Fuji caressed Tezuka's neck, "Every time I kiss you…" he started to peck Tezuka's neck. "You pull away…"

"Mmm…" A moan escaped Tezuka's lips as Fuji continued to shower light kisses on his neck.

At this point, Kaidoh closed his eyes so tightly that tears were starting to form. Momo was sweating all over, feeling like he was about to faint. Ryoma was thinking of 'a happy place' in his head, trying to distract himself.

"Are you afraid to lose control of yourself?" Fuji lifted his head to look at Tezuka's eyes. "That must be it…you're afraid that you'd hurt me…but you won't hurt me, love." Fuji brushed his hand in Tezuka's face.

"So please…don't hold back anymore…Let me set you free…right here…right now…I'll give you release…Let me…"

Three pairs of eyes suddenly shot open as they heard the screeching of tables and chairs. There was a loud thud.

Kaidoh slumped back to farthest corner of the broom cupboard. Momo reached out a broom and held on for dear life. Ryoma was having difficulty breathing as Kaidoh and Momo still covered his mouth. Slowly, they peered outside to see what has happened.

They heaved a silent sigh in relief. Tezuka ONLY pinned Fuji to the wall. Fuji had this surprised face; he hadn't expected Tezuka to act this…roughly.

This time, Fuji went too far. He couldn't take it anymore; Tezuka's finally snapped.

"Don't-rush-me." Tezuka ordered seriously, looking intently at those blue eyes. "Behave." he commanded.

Fuji instantly nodded. Tezuka always has this subtle power over him that always manages to overwhelm him every time.

Fuji felt fear as Tezuka's eyes surveyed his face. With those blue eyes, Fuji smiled to him. Though he can manage to control Tezuka using guilt and manipulation, Tezuka still had power over him. It was…thrilling.

"Whatever you say." Fuji told him, bringing back that smiling face. Tezuka becomes vulnerable because of him. Tezuka was used to being in control of everything. He smiled to himself, knowing he was Tezuka's only weakness.

At that moment he decided that he'd give Tezuka control in this relationship. He didn't mind being passive to Tezuka's authority and succumbing to Tezuka's power. Besides, he didn't want to be the dominant one in this relationship anyway. He trusted Tezuka. He knew Tezuka wouldn't hurt him. He knew Tezuka could make him happy.

Kaidoh, Momo and Ryoma's heartbeats started to stabilize. They looked at each other in relief. They smiled and cheered silently. At last, their Tezuka-buchou had managed to… restrict…the tensai.

Tezuka quickly put his hands down, realizing his rashness. He never lost control before. He looked at Fuji, back still pressed against the wall. He cursed himself again as he saw how startled his Shusuke was.

This is exactly why he was holding back. His emotions tend to get out of control. He might hurt his Shusuke. And his wonderful Shusuke was made it more and more difficult to contain his emotions.

But, if he couldn't put his emotions into words, then he'd have to show it in a different way…

Slowly, softly, Tezuka pulled Fuji close to him, wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist the way Fuji had done earlier. "You won't let me finish," he scolded Fuji. "I was going to say…that I don't know how much I love you…I just…do."

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. Tezuka didn't have to be perfect; he'll love him just the same anyway. But Tezuka was completely, utterly, excruciatingly perfect.

"From now on…" Tezuka's hands traveled up Fuji's back, gently pulling on his hair, tilting his head to the side, "I'll…" Tezuka pecked on his neck.

"…answer…" Tezuka's drove him back to the wall…

"…your…" He felt Tezuka's warm breath on his skin…

"…every…" -that one was going to leave a mark…

"…need."

"Ahhh…no Kunimitsu..." Fuji pleaded. "Not here…" he gasped "…not now…"

Kaidoh, Momo and Ryoma almost jumped in shock at those words. They quickly regained to their stealth mode. They couldn't afford to be seen now.

"Stop." Fuji forcefully untangled Tezuka from himself. "Do you love me?"

"No one but you." Tezuka answered, surprised of the sudden interruption.

"Then I have everything that I need."

Fuji couldn't believe he was the one pulling away this time. He felt himself blush as Tezuka stared at him.

"It's getting dark, take me home now." Fuji told Tezuka, fixing a smile yet again. He had to get away before he lost all self-control. He regretfully walked towards the door. Damn. He never knew Tezuka could be THAT sweet. "I'll just go to the bathroom. You can wait for me in the car."

Kaidoh, Momo and Ryoma were relieved once again when Fuji left the room.

Kaidoh never felt so exhausted his whole life. Training day and night pale in comparison to how nerve-wrecking the past few minutes were. Even if he ran for 100 kilometers, his heartbeat rate wouldn't reach this high.

Momo for the first time in his life has lost his voice. Not that he had nothing to say. He had wanted to scream for the longest time. Just shout to relieve himself of the anxiety.

Ryoma swore never to be nosy with anybody anymore. Especially to Tezuka and Fuji. He wanted out of that broom cupboard right away.

"Shush, buchou will hear us!" Momo said in a whisper.

"Baka, you stepped on my foot!" Kaidoh managed to say.

"Can-you-let-go-now?" Ryoma wrenched Momo's hand from his mouth. He got hit by a broom in the face. Momo and Kaidoh were fighting so silently in that small space. "I've had enough of this!"

"Echizen! No!" Kaidoh and Momo silently shouted as Ryoma pried open the door, sending the three of them to the ground, along with all the contents of the broom cupboard.

Tezuka was already outside the room, his hand still in the door knob, about to close the door, when he heard the commotion inside.

"Ahem." Tezuka looked at the three. He could almost laugh at the silly sight. But he didn't.

"Aaah!" Kaidoh shouted when he saw Tezuka enter the room again. Tezuka face had 'you're dead meat' written all over.

Ryoma tried to stand up right away, slightly discomfited that he let Tezuka see him on the floor. He wondered how many laps Tezuka would make them run around the equator.

Momo still had trouble finding his voice. He coughed, sending the dust in his hair to the air. 'I can explain…' he mouthed.

All three of them just stared at Tezuka. The boy was taking his time thinking about what happened. Using only logic, Tezuka figured what had happened and he arrived to a decision.

"Just don't tell Fuji." Tezuka finally said, releasing a weary sigh before darting back at them. "Clear?"

Kaidoh's neck might snap as he nodded furiously. Momo's eyes glittered in sheer relief. Ryoma adjusted his cap before answering "Hai."

Tezuka said nothing more and left the room.

It took a whole minute before they recovered from the sudden turn of events. They looked at each other, silently agreeing never to bring up what happened, let alone mention anything about it.

"I thought we were really done for." Momo told them as soon as he finished putting away the brooms.

"Fushuu…" Kaidoh hissed once they were out of the room.

The three walked blindly in the hallway, the recent events still fresh in their minds. Who would have thought Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai were capable of…those? They shrugged in unison.

"Momo, Kaidoh, Ryoma, I thought you went home."

They paled at the sight of Fuji, blood draining from their faces. When they saw Fuji, they remembered how…fiery…the tensai was.

"Have you seen Tezuka?" Fuji smiled at them.

Kaidoh shook his head, Momo answered yes, and Ryoma pointed to the direction Tezuka went.

"Ah, we heard him pass by…" Momo added immediately.

Fuji paused. "I'll go then, nice seeing you again." he told them before waving goodbye.

The three stood there petrified, but still glad that at last everything was over. Not until…

"Oh, why don't you ride with us? Tezuka brought his car."

--oOo--

"Kunimistsu!" Fuji waved once Tezuka was in sight. "Let's drive them home."

"No, were fine, you don't really have to-" Momo held out his hand when he saw the look on Tezuka's face. He nudged Ryoma so hard that the boy lost his balance.

"We'll just walk sempai." Ryoma added, Kaidoh nodding furiously again.

"I can't let you walk." Fuji told them before turning to Tezuka. "Drive them? Even just to the bus stop?" Fuji asked Tezuka. "Ne?"

"Get in the car." Tezuka said, opening the door for Fuji before getting to the driver's seat.

"Let's go." Fuji motioned the three to get inside.

For the umpteenth time that day, the three found themselves looking at each other in uncertainty again.

"Why don't we continue what we were talking about in your house?" Fuji asked Tezuka. "I'm sure you're still…hungry."

It sounded innocent enough, but the three knew better. They were shrinking in their seats as they easily read between the lines.

"We can't. No one's at home." Tezuka answered, knowing that the three at the back knew very well what they were talking about.

"I can't leave you hanging after that. Why don't we go to my place then?"

"We can't. No one's at home at your place." Tezuka said glancing at the rear view mirror to look at the people at the back.

Fuji wasn't about to give up. "Then where?" he leaned towards Tezuka. "Right here…" he seductively whispered in his ear. "Right now…"

Tezuka hit the gas, sending the car speeding at the limit. Everyone held whatever they could as Tezuka swerved in lanes, easily avoiding the traffic. Tezuka's exceptional driving turned to reckless as he maneuvered the speeding car.

"What's the matter?" Fuji worriedly asked when they halted at the bus stop.

"Out. Now." Tezuka lividly directed at the rear view mirror.

Kaidoh scrabbled with the car door that he couldn't open. Momo scurried to help him, eager to get out. Ryoma was squashed between them. Ultimately, the door opened, sending the three of them to the ground once more.

They hastily stood up, fixing a smile and waving goodbye.

"This isn't good. Not good at all." Momo said through gritted teeth.

"Fushuu…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Mada mada dane."

-----------------

iannetine: Well, was it good? Please send a review and let me know what you think. I wanted it to be funny. I need some cheer right now, school's tough on me.

Kawamura and Inui are up next. It's a weird pair so I'm having trouble thinking about what to do with them. Any suggestions? Anything will do!

Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

iannetine: (sniff) (sniff) (tears) I'm really feel awful for not updating sooner. My preliminaries are at an end, but I just couldn't leave Puzzle Pieces at rest! Only TeFu can lift my spirits... I just wrote this and it's the most difficult chapter that I've written because I really feel so low right now… But please do read it…and submit a review. That would make me really happy…

And now that school stuff settled, I could update soon again…so please tell me your ideas right away…maybe I'll update once I get lotsa reviews…

Thank you so much everyone! You all deserve the grandest thanks!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Tezuka was lying on Fuji's soft bed, tired from looking through all the pictures sprawled before him. He removed his glasses before burying his face in Fuji's pillow. He felt relaxed the instant he inhaled the vanilla scent.

He tried to sit up as he felt weight get on the bed. He reached for his glasses, but all he came in contact with was Fuji.

"Have a taste." Fuji looked down on him, both his arms sturdily pressing the bed at Tezuka's sides. He smiled haughtily when he saw Tezuka's alarm below him.

"Here." He said when Tezuka didn't say anything. He sat at the edge of the bed, and reached for a plate with a slice of apple pie. "It just came out of the oven. Does the apple taste good?"

Tezuka sat up slowly, slightly disturbed at how his Shusuke did things. He took a bite at the slice. Fuji cringed as he heard the soft sound Tezuka made in delight.

"Mmm…" Tezuka took another bite. "It's delicious." He meant it.

Fuji took pleasure in watching Tezuka quietly finish the slice of pie. Every second in that kitchen was all worth it, Fuji thought, seeing Tezuka lick the apple filling in his lips.

"Too sweet?" Fuji asked when Tezuka returned the empty plate to him, bringing his face close to Tezuka's.

"No. Not at all."

"I meant me." Fuji frowned to him, picking the crumbs in the plate with his fingers and eating them angrily.

"Aren't I the apple of your eye?"

Tezuka threw a forbidding glance his Shusuke. Apple. Fuji. Apple. If it wasn't such an upsetting trick, he would have laughed. He groaned while he slumped back to bed, pulling his Shusuke with him. Fuji's eyes fluttered open as Tezuka grabbed him and held him down. "No one but you."

They lay there for a moment, relishing in the silence that they missed. Tezuka closed his eyes again, finding the stronger scent of vanilla in his Shusuke's hair more soothing than anything.

Fuji, however, tried very hard not to close his eyes. He felt that if he did, he'd never open them again, as if he'd die from happiness. He just lay awake, content in Tezuka's embrace. Because he had enticed Tezuka to uhm…touch…him, the boy couldn't keep his hands away from him since. Now he had to figure out a way to keep Tezuka from grabbing him every time he has a chance.

As much as Fuji liked to stay like that forever, he slowly started to sit up, removing Tezuka's hands from his waist. "Kunimitsu…we should be going now…the movie's about to start…."

No reply. "Kunimitsu?"

Fuji was surprised as he saw Tezuka has fallen asleep; his face full of trails of exhaustion.

"You've done more than enough…" Fuji told the sleeping boy. How uncomplaining Tezuka was to all his whims. He'd been so demanding so far and all Tezuka did was to give, give and give. Tezuka, being the responsible person he is, worked so hard for this relationship, and for him…

Tezuka flinched at the loss of warmth. "Now it's my turn." Fuji said, returning to Tezuka's arms.

--oOo--

"Did you hear? Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun are together now…"

Inui opened his pocket notes. It was the third time this day that he heard that rumor. He observed the source of the gossip and found that they were wearing uniforms from Tezuka and Fuji's school. Probability of it being true was 99 percent.

News like this spread fast, and far. He had to find out if it was true; he had to gather data again. If it were, then why hasn't Tezuka or Fuji told him about it? Was it…a secret relationship?

It was obvious. He didn't really need data for it. But it was just…unbelievable…

He slid open the door of the sushi shop.

"Inui!" Kawamura greeted. It's been a while since anyone from the old team came to eat there…or visit him. It was such a nice feeling to see an old friend. "Nice of you to drop by. What's up?"

Before Inui could answer, a group of students entered the shop. They were wearing uniforms from Tezuka and Fuji's school.

"So I told you! I was having my lunch and I saw them playing tennis!" the girl almost shouted. The whole group was deliberating about something.

Inui opened his pocket notes again as Kawamura ushered the customers.

"Inui, what would you like? Give me a minute." Kawamura told him as he filled the orders, heartily making large amounts of sushi.

"I'll just wait." Inui said as he began to scribble madly.

"They were tired you see, they didn't even finish the tie-break." the loud girl explained. "So they just sat in the bench right? Then, you know what? Fuji-kun cuddled against Tezuka. I mean, I was so surprised!"

Kawamura's hands fumbled the moment he heard the girl mention Fuji and Tezuka's name. Inui hands were shaking. There was a lot that he wanted to write but his hands sort of just…hanged.

"I swear! That's what I saw!" the girl told her friends. "So I told you! Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun are together! I even heard them make plans to watch that movie tonight! I think it's a date!"

Inui and Kawamura didn't talk much until the customers left. Inui, having heard the rumor before, was only in mild shock. Kawamura however, was completely shaken.

"Inui, what was that? Were they talking about OUR Tezuka and Fuji?" Kawamura started asking the moment the last customer walked out the door. 'Tezuka and Fuji…together? Is that true? I can't believe it. Our friends…" he trailed off.

"I don't know." Inui answered truthfully.

"I have to ask everyone." Kawamura reached for the telephone to call Oishi or Eiji at least. Those two might know something about it.

"Don't." Inui told him. "If it is true, then maybe…they would want it to be kept a secret."

Kawamura put down the phone immediately. Inui's right. If it is true, then maybe that's why Fuji hasn't told him. It made sense; it was…forbidden love…

"Would you like to find out?" Inui told him immediately, his eyes, no, his glasses shining with excitement, making Kawamura reconsider his thoughts.

"Yes." he answered right away, concern taking over his curiosity. This news about Tezuka and Fuji was a first in a long time, he didn't know if it was a good or bad one. "But how?" he asked.

"We're going to the movies tonight."

--oOo—

Tezuka coughed. The taste apple was still in his mouth. He blinked when he realized that he has fallen asleep.

"Were you awake all this time?" Tezuka told Fuji in a slightly heated voice. "You could have woken me up." This happened all the time. What did Fuji find so amusing in watching him sleep? What was the point in waiting for him to wake up?

Tezuka didn't like wasting his Shusuke's precious time. They already had trouble finding time to spend together these days. They could've done something more productive than sleep.

"Hai." was Fuji's dead answer. He didn't even look back as he left Tezuka alone in the room.

Tezuka abruptly sat up. He expected his Shusuke to reason out in defense, argue with him even. That cold response wasn't the one the expected. He hasn't moved until Fuji came back.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tezuka asked worriedly, his voice full of concern.

"Fine." Fuji smiled.

Tezuka's eyes widened. Fuji had that smile. He had that smile that he once wore;

the smile that was so mysterious and so evasive…the smile that had a secret…

"Do you need something?" Tezuka asked again. He felt that he was supposed to know something, and Fuji was angry at him because he doesn't.

"Nothing." Fuji smiled again. "You're being chatty all of a sudden Tez- Kunimitsu." He turned to smile at Tezuka again.

Tezuka, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do. Did his Shusuke just try calling him Tezuka? Fuji wouldn't make a mistake like that. What in the world was going on?

Has he done something wrong? Clearly, he had done something that made his Shusuke upset.

Or was Fuji playing tricks on him again?

He looked worriedly at his Shusuke. Fuji wasn't letting him see the blue in those eyes. It's been a long time since he's seen Fuji like this. It was like…they were back to being friends again…

And it hurt. Badly.

--oOo—

"I think I see them."

"Where? Where?"

Inui pointed to the long line in the ticket booth.

Tezuka and Fuji were standing there, not really speaking to each other. The two also had this considerable distance between them. If no one knew any better, they might as well be strangers to one another.

"Maybe they were wrong…" Kawamura whispered, referring to the group of customers earlier. "They look normal to me." he said as the atmosphere around those two were always like that.

"We'll have to gather more data."

"Are you sure about this?" He was starting to change his mind about this whole 'Finding-out-if-Tezuka-and-Fuji-are-together operation' as they also fell in line, inching closer to where the two were.

"They really don't look like a couple…" Kawamura whispered. Tezuka had his arms crossed and Fuji was beside him, smiling oh-so sweetly to the world. It wasn't really that odd. Those were all the things he saw Tezuka and Fuji do together…except perhaps talk about tennis. "Maybe we should stop hiding and greet them…"

"I need more data." Inui finally took out his pen and jotted down some notes. "Remember, maybe they're keeping it a secret..."

"Oh right…" Kawamura agreed. But no two people could look, as in literally, more disparate like those two did right now. He always knew the closeness those two had…and now, even though they were practically close to each other, it looks as though they are…distant. "Something's not right…"

"You think so too…" Inui clipped his pen back to his shirt. "Change of plans."

At that moment, Inui pushed Kawamura into Tezuka and Fuji's view before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Taka-san? Is that you?"

--oOo—

"I didn't buy you any. You don't like popcorn that much right?" Fuji told Tezuka before offering some to Kawamura.

Ouch. Tezuka didn't know why but that statement hurt. And that pleasant smile was reaping his soul bit by bit. Even when they were just friends, Fuji wasn't THIS cruel. What was going on?

"Ha ha ha." Fuji heartily laughed out loud. The movie was a comedy.

"I'm buying a drink." Tezuka told Fuji, hoping to get his permission. The fact is, he just wanted to go outside. He couldn't stand hearing Fuji laugh so cheerfully like that. It was like his Shusuke was laughing AT him.

"Ha ha ha." was Fuji's only response. So that was how it was. Now Fuji's totally ignoring him.

Why oh why was Fuji doing this to him? Was he so unexciting that Fuji's lost interest in him? Or maybe he was just playing with him from the very beginning? Did Fuji really love him from the start?

"Where are you going?" Kawamura asked when Tezuka passed by him.

"Thirsty." Tezuka answered before proceeding outside.

Kawamura couldn't believe the situation he was in. So HE was to be the undercover spy?

There wasn't much to spy on anyway. Even in the dark, when no one else could actually see, Tezuka and Fuji didn't do much. If they were indeed… lovers…then they supposed to be…doing something…Right?

"Taka-san, your phone's ringing." Fuji told him. Kawamura was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice.

"Be quiet. This is Inui."

Kawamura almost jumped at Inui's voice. He excused himself from Fuji and silently went to the bathroom. He went inside a cubicle before he panicked.

"Were they supposed to…do something?" he asked right away. "Nothing's happening! They're just sitting there…I really don't think they're together…"

"This is interesting. What's Fuji doing?"

"He's just eating popcorn and watching the movie…nothing much."

"Fuji's not making any move huh?" Kawamura could hear Inui's scribbling pen. "And Tezuka? What's he doing?"

"Nothing unusual…he went out to buy something though…" He answered. "But what should I do now?"

"Just invite them to the sushi shop for dinner." Inui said at the other end of the line. "You don't have to do anything else, just…be yourself."

"Okay, I'll do that. Bye." Kawamura heaved a sigh in relief as he hanged up. Whew. At least that was over. He didn't have to play spy anymore. Now he knew, Tezuka and Fuji AREN"T together.

In a way, it felt…wrong. Somehow, it felt like Tezuka and Fuji was…supposed…to be together.

He noticed that a faucet was running. He was so into the conversation that he didn't sense someone come in. He opened the door. He stepped back as he saw none other than Tezuka leaning down the sink, splattering water in his face.

Oh dear.

Had Tezuka heard it all? Did he know that he was just talking about him and Fuji?

Tezuka rubbed water in his eyes. He never felt more tired in his life. It's been a frenzied day and now his Shusuke HATES him for doing something that he doesn't even remember.

Tezuka didn't dare look at himself at the mirror. Despicable. Disgraceful. That's what he is. He promised he'd do anything to make Fuji happy. He promised he'd make Fuji happy. Is he?

He splashed water in his face. On second thought, he needed that drink after all. Maybe he could get hold of a hard one and drown himself in his sorrow.

As he turned around he saw Kawamura standing there. "Kawamura…" Tezuka said with a surprised look in his face.

That's it. He's definitely a goner. Tezuka knows!

"Where's Fuji? You left him alone?" Tezuka asked right away. The fear he felt was getting stronger each second Kawamura failed to answer. The dripping of the water was the only sound reverberating in the room.

Kawamura only nodded. What did Tezuka mean by that? Could it be--

"I'll go then." Tezuka told him. He calmly, hurriedly, went out of the room.

What if his Shusuke was leaving him?

Just the thought of it killed him. Why didn't Fuji just put a bullet in his head? Or take out his heart? If Fuji was going to leave him, he might as well kill himself.

He closed his eyes in relief the moment he saw Fuji was still there. And Fuji was still laughing. The light from the screen illuminated Fuji's face, greatly highlighting his signature smile.

Tezuka sat beside him. The last time they had watched a movie was in Fuji's living room and Fuji was embracing him then. He briefly glanced at his Shusuke. Fuji didn't seem to be bothered that he was gone for a long time. Heck, he didn't seem to…notice…that he was gone.

That's alright. He wouldn't miss himself either.

"Ha ha ha." Fuji laughed yet again.

Moments later, Kawamura returned. Tezuka just waited patiently for the movie to end. He sat there, falling apart, realizing how fragile he was. He clenched his fists.

"You don't like comedies very much, ne?" Fuji said, emptying the bowl of popcorn just when the ending credits rolled.

"Why don't we all go eat dinner at my place?" Kawamura asked when Tezuka didn't answer. Even if Inui didn't tell him to, he would still propose it.

"I missed eating there. I'd like to go." Fuji smiled, eager to exit the theater.

Tezuka weakly stood up. Wasn't it supposed to be 'we'?

--oOo--

"Probability that they would arrive in 5…4…3…2…1:"

Kawamura opened the door to the sushi shop. His father was in-charge and there were a few customers inside. And there was Inui.

"…100 percent. Tezuka. Fuji. Long time, no see." Inui greeted at the door.

Kawamura was pleased to see Inui again. He had to tell him the new…developments…right away.

Tezuka and Fuji was surprised to see the data man again.

"Inui. How you've been?" Fuji asked, seating himself in Inui's table.

"Good." Inui answered. "I've been waiting for all of you."

Kawamura helped his father in the counter. Inui was of course, scribbling madly again.

Fuji looked at Tezuka. The boy was barely touching his plate. As a matter of fact, Tezuka was just staring blankly at nothing. He'd been like this all day. Maybe he needed to give Tezuka more space.

"I've been hearing rumors and--" Inui paused, waiting for Tezuka and Fuji's reaction.

Just then, a group of students entered the shop.

"Fuji-kun?" a girl asked the moment she noticed. The group belonged to the photography club Fuji belonged to. She signaled all her companions to silence.

Inui had been…researching…at Tezuka and Fuji's school. The rumor about them was the talk of the town there. And Fuji and Tezuka weren't aware about it.

"So that's Tezuka?" someone whispered from the other table.

Fuji's eyes fluttered open. He searched the source of the comment. He hadn't introduced Tezuka to his club mates yet. He looked at Tezuka. The boy had heard it too.

Fuji had worked so hard to try and BEHAVE all day and give Tezuka some breathing room…and now this?

"Excuse me, what about Tezuka?" he turned to ask the whole table behind him.

Inui had stopped scribbling. He closed his notebook. He had gotten all the data he needed.

"Fuji," he tried to get the boy's attention, "So I was saying, there's a rumor about you two…"

Fuji looked at him skeptically. "What? What rumor?" he looked at Tezuka immediately. Tezuka had removed his glasses and was now massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Fuji-kun, but everyone's talking about it. Tezuka IS your uhm…boyfriend?

"WHAT?!" Fuji yelled in surprise. "He's not my boyfriend!"

At these words, Tezuka buried his face in his hands. The way Fuji had said that was so harsh.

All this time he thought Fuji didn't mind people knowing about them…since Fuji was always the one displaying his affection in public, but now he knew.

All of a sudden, he felt Fuji's hands on his wrists, prying away his hands from his face.

"He's my…lover…ne, Kunimitsu?" he said, putting on Tezuka's glasses for the boy. "You can tell everyone that."

Everyone, especially Tezuka, was shocked at Fuji's declaration.

"Thank you for dinner, Taka-san. I'll see you Inui." Fuji stood up politely, his hand still on Tezuka's wrists.

"Let's go Kunimitsu." Fuji dragged him out of the shop.

"The nerve of some people!" Fuji softly, but angrily, whispered. "They're talking about us behind our backs, probably criticizing us…and judging you!"

Tezuka's fingers were in his hair.

"What's wrong Kunimitsu?"

"My head hurts…"

"Oh no…" Fuji pushed Tezuka's head back and measured his temperature. It was slightly hot.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let you take me to the movies today…You could have rested…I knew I shouldn't have…I feel so guilty…" Fuji told him, those blue eyes filled with regret. "Does it hurt terribly?"

Tezuka saw his reflection in Fuji's eyes. "You're not angry anymore?"

"Of course I am! They don't have the right to judge you! Oh Kunimitsu, don't pay attention to anything they might say…I promise I'll do something about it…I promise I'll take care of them--"

"You're not angry at me?" Tezuka asked, his head splitting in two.

"At you? It's not you fault…Don't think about it Kunimitsu, loving me isn't wrong, ne? Don't leave me because of that…don't leave me…"

"I thought," Tezuka took an intake of breath. "you were leaving me…you were angry at me all day…"

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked, his brows furrowing.

The pain in his head was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Tezuka sat up straight to tell Fuji exactly what.

"You weren't talking to me…you ignored me…you even called me Tezuka." Tezuka said. "Did I do something wrong?" Tezuka asked, his voice full of hurt. "You were cold and bitter…you were closing me out…"

"I wasn't angry Kunimitsu..." Fuji told him right away. But Tezuka wasn't listening.

"Change back. I miss my Shusuke." Tezuka slumped back the seat. "I'd do anything to get you back."

Fuji smiled. That was the sweetest thing Tezuka has said to him.

"I was behaving…" Fuji explained. "I've been holding back just like when we were just friends…don't you like it?"

"No. I don't. Change back." Tezuka answered, not really thinking about the consequences of his answer. His eyes were closed; he didn't see that Fuji had that…other…smile.

"Anything, you say?"

"Anything…" Tezuka repeated.

"Then sleep…and get better…" Fuji ordered. "Haven't I told you before, I'm not going to leave you…I'll always be here...remember that…" Fuji kissed Tezuka in the corner of his lips.

"Ah." Tezuka answered, sleeping almost instantly at the scent of Fuji's hair. He still didn't know why Fuji was so enthusiastic to see him sleep. But the taste of the apple pie was so sweet, that the flavor was still in his lips.

--oOo—

"You did a great job Kawamura." Inui said in thanks. "Now we're 200 percent sure."

"200 percent?" Kawamura asked as he saw Fuji turn off the headlights in Tezuka's car.

"Today's data is good."

--------------------

iannetine: I can't help feeling I did injustice to Inui and Kawamura for giving them almost no exposure at all in this chapter…I'll make it up to them in the next ones.

My mood's kind of reflected in the story huh? Well anyways, I hope someone enjoyed it…

And due to the lack of sweetness in this chapter, and excessive gloom if I may say (I don't know why, but every time I write in Tezuka's POV every thing turns out this way), I've decided to make the next chapter EXTRA sweet.

I don't want him to lose his memory right away. But who'll be next? Who would you like? Maybe I'll take them camping. What do you think? Please tell me right away, this time I'll really update soon…

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

iannetine: Thank you all so much! For those who read and reviewed- thank you! I feel so much better now! All thanks to you!

This chapter's full packed so it might get too confusing. It's very different in terms of style. And it has babies, sandwiches, and Tezuka gets a hold of Fuji's camera! Kyaa!

Please refer to Unfolded Secret's chapter 2 for Fuji's birthday & Tezuka's gift if you want to know more of what I mentioned about it here…please review too!

Change of plans! I'll take all of them camping in the next chapter…so please settle with this one for now! Then the big finale'! I'm so excited!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Click.

Tezuka momentarily stopped his writing again.

"Am I bothering you?" Fuji asked, moving closer to him. He sat beside him and looked over his homework.

"No." Tezuka answered. "I'm already finished. I'm only double-checking."

He continued writing again, Fuji by his side, just watching him.

Some things never change.

"No need to look at it again, it's perfect already." Fuji said jokingly, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's left, preventing the boy from continuing his writing.

"Do you need something?" Tezuka asked, closing his notebook. He never thought that giving in could be so easy.

With that, Fuji stood up and fetched his camera. "Smile."

Click.

"I want us to go to the park and take some pictures." Fuji positioned the camera in front of his eyes again. "We could take a long stroll the whole afternoon…" he paused. "…wouldn't it be fun?"

Click.

"Ah."

--oOo--

"Kunimitsu, what's the matter?"

Tezuka looked around. Some people were eyeing them suspiciously. Girls were staring and pointing. Doesn't his Shusuke notice?

Fuji frowned when Tezuka didn't answer. He noticed too of course, but he couldn't care less. He was too busy thinking about Tezuka. The boy had his head down the whole time they were walking.

"Why do you fear so much?" Fuji asked with concern. He knew that Tezuka was prone to stage fright during his matches but…could he care so much for his public image?

Fuji couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Even if Tezuka had said before that it was okay, Tezuka still found it difficult to let other people see them together. Maybe Tezuka isn't ready yet, but he didn't mind as long as Tezuka would still walk beside him.

Fuji turned around. Tezuka had stopped a few steps behind.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked as he walked back. "I didn't mean…"

"Shusuke, can I hold your hand?" Tezuka asked shyly.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. Tezuka never offered his hand before. Mostly, he was the one clinging to Tezuka's arm. Tezuka already held his heart, why was he asking permission to hold his hand?

Fuji reached out to Tezuka and wrapped his fingers snugly around the boy's hand. He smiled as he found that their hands fit perfectly. Fuji kissed the back of Tezuka's hand before swaying it gently as they walked again. Fuji's worries disappeared when Tezuka lifted his head and started walking regally again.

Tezuka tightened his grip, determined never to let go. He was so worried that all those eyes were disapproving, but he realized that all he ever wanted to please were those blue eyes.

"Ha, you never cease to amaze me Tezuka." Atobe said self-importantly. He finally closed the windows of his limousine. He made the effort to take it down to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"Though ore-sama's insight saw this before…Fuji's more of your strength than weakness, eh Tezuka..." Atobe snapped his fingers, motioning the driver to get moving. "Nothing escapes me, ne, Kabaji?"

Somewhere, Kabaji blinked a yes.

--oOo—

Thinking that Fuji may need a little room, Tezuka sat quietly in a bench while Fuji clicked away. He didn't want to be in the way of Fuji's creativity.

The park was alive with people that afternoon. There were old people playing chess, families picnicking, children playing and…other couples…being sugary.

Tezuka crossed his arms. They weren't a…normal…couple. But what more could he ask for? Shusuke was already HIS.

He relaxed his shoulders a bit, but still not letting his alert down as he kept an eye on Fuji.

Just then a little girl suddenly walked up to him and grabbed his leg. Tezuka panicked as he saw the little girl look up to him and pulled his pants.

Fuji, sensing that Tezuka's gaze has shifted from him to something else, turned the camera to his direction. Through the lens he saw Tezuka's bewilderment at the small child clinging at him.

Fuji, being the sadist that he was, just kept taking pictures. It was just too mirthful to see Tezuka so helpless.

"Who's looking after you?" Tezuka asked the little girl. She didn't answer. "Are they near? Are you lost?"

Fuji laughed to himself; Tezuka was talking to the child as if she could understand.

"Pa?" the little girl drooled over Tezuka's pants.

"What 'pa'?" Tezuka asked, lifting the little child and seating her next to him, thus preventing it from soaking more drool. "You shouldn't have run away like that. They must be worried about you."

"Pa?" the little girl's eyes shined as she looked up to Tezuka.

Fuji put his camera down. He smiled at the thought of how good Tezuka was going to be as a father. Even if he did appear scary to children most of the time, they were still attracted to him. Only innocent eyes of children seem to see the love Tezuka is able to offer.

"We'd better wait here until they find you. Don't worry, if they don't show up soon, I'll go look for them." Tezuka told somberly. He wasn't certain, but the little girl seemed to understand.

Fuji hid behind a tree as Tezuka's eyes started to look for him. Tezuka didn't have much luck though, as the little girl launched at his glasses.

Fuji chuckled in glee. The little girl seemed to overpower Tezuka. Fuji drew a big smile when he heard Tezuka's suppressed laughter. The little girl was now poking the ticklish boy. One day when…

Fuji felt a sudden cringe at his heart. He felt his knees weaken and his breath disappear. "No…" he whispered to himself. It was impossible. Tezuka will…never…be a father.

Fuji felt hot in the face, sheer will merely pushing tears back to their ducts. There was one thing…just one thing…that he couldn't give Tezuka.

Maybe Tezuka hasn't thought about it, they were young after all. But there will come a day when Tezuka would want a family. A child will need a…mother… And Tezuka was an only child too. Who was he, a Fuji Shusuke, to end that glorious bloodline? Fuji, for the first time, had wished that he hadn't been born a boy.

He clenched his fists. Would he have to let go of Tezuka one day to make the one he loved the most happy?

"Baby, where did you go?" a woman was shouting. Fuji lost track of his thoughts. She appeared to be the mother of that little girl.

"Ma'am," Fuji steeped up to her, "are you looking for a little girl?" Fuji pointed to Tezuka's direction. The girl was sitting besides Tezuka once more. Somehow, Tezuka had managed to…talk…some conduct to the little girl.

Tezuka heaved a sigh as he saw Fuji walk up to him with the alleged mother of child beside him. He bowed low when the mother thanked him. He smiled back as the little girl waved goodbye to him.

Fuji's heart ached once more as he saw Tezuka smile to that little child, remembering that it was him who was making Tezuka's life incomplete.

Tezuka was still smiling when he turned to look at his Shusuke; for yet another time, Fuji has saved him again.

His smile quickly disappeared as he saw something was bothering his Shusuke…he never looked so…sad…

"Shusuke…" he called out, stretching his arm, beckoning the boy to seek comfort in his touch. Fuji hesitated before reaching out and seating himself next to Tezuka.

Fuji was trying to find his voice as Tezuka waited patiently. "Kunimitsu…you like children?" he said with a laugh, making it sound like a tease.

"Not particularly." Tezuka answered truthfully. Though he was an only child, he had cousins that were as small as that little girl. He fancied them.

Tezuka noticed that Fuji was fidgeting his camera, not caring to look at him.

"When you grow up, would you like to have…" Fuji paused, having difficulty trying to find the right words, "Would you have wished that I was a girl?"

Tezuka looked at his Shusuke with disbelief. How could he say that? "No." he said plainly so as to let it sink, "I'm happy with just the way you are."

Fuji smiled faintly. How could Tezuka love him so much? "But…" Fuji continued, "don't you want to have a…family?"

Tezuka's arms twitched at the question. So that was what Fuji was worrying about. "Yes I do-"

Fuji froze at his answer. "Kunimitsu…" he asked worriedly "How can-"

"-you're all the family that I want Shusuke."

Fuji looked at those intent eyes. Not a trace of untruth was in his face. Why did Tezuka love him so much?

Fuji's smile was back again. "Thank you…" He leaned his head and wiped a free tear at Tezuka's shoulder.

"Seiichi," Sanada interrupted the talking boy when he saw a familiar face. Yukimura turned his head to where Sanada was looking at.

Kirihara followed suit and almost skipped a step when he saw the two. "Tezuka…Fuji…"

"And so that was it after all…" Yukimura told them, turning his head for only a second. A glance was just enough. "That's the reason," he continued walking, "for their passion…"

Sanada and Kirihara fixed his eyes for little while longer. They'd admit defeat to that.

--oOo--

They rested a bit from all the walking. The soft grass was cool and cozy. Perfect for a picnic.

"Aren't you hungry, baby?" Fuji asked, holding out a sandwich he prepared earlier.

Tezuka happily accepted the food. He was always hungry for whatever Fuji made. Even if it was…too spicy…for his taste.

Hold on for a second. Baby? Where did THAT come from?

"Shusuke, what did you just call me?"

"What?" Fuji asked innocently. Somehow he had gotten fond of the mother's endearment to her lost little girl. "What is it baby?" he asked before taking a bite at his sandwich.

"That." Tezuka blushed. Of all things, he thought. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?" Fuji reprimanded. He smiled when Tezuka didn't answer. "Aren't you my baby?"

Tezuka blushed again. Was he supposed to answer yes?

Fuji took a bite at his sandwich again. At that moment he noticed Tezuka wasn't eating. Should he just spoon feed his baby? Choo-choo trains and all? He looked at Tezuka. Fuji wouldn't dare. He wouldn't joke when Tezuka was so serious.

"You call me baby then."

Tezuka's eyes widened. "No." he aid before taking a large bite.

"Come on…say it…"

"No."

"I won't call you Kunimitsu anymore…" Fuji threatened. "Say it."

Tezuka took a second to think. He'd rather be called one than say it. His…Shusuke…his…bab-

"No."

"Just this once...?" Fuji pleaded. He finished his snack at this point.

Tezuka took another large bite. Should he stick to his resolve or let his Shusuke win over this time? It wasn't really a question. He'd promise he'd make Fuji happy, even with small things like this. He's not one to break his word, but it was just too…difficult…to say…

"Fine. You're my…baby." Tezuka said, his voice low and soft.

"What? I didn't hear you--?" Fuji teased. He slurped with the straw loudly, and on purpose.

"I said- you're my baby." Tezuka repeated with the same low and soft voice. "No one but you."

Fuji smiled. Twice. He made Tezuka say it twice. He handed Tezuka some water before biting on an apple. All of a sudden his appetite was back again. But not for food.

"If you weren't calling me Shusuke," he paused, "or Fuji," he added, "what would you call me then?" He waited until Tezuka had drunk the whole bottle. "Ne, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka threw a reproving look in warning before answering: "Mine."

"Did you hear that? Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai--" Horio said in a mix of shout and whisper.

"Keep walking Horio-kun, it's not good to nose round on our sempai's." Kachiro almost pushed the halting friend. Actually, he really just wanted to NOT be seen.

"Not so loud!" Katsuo added. He too feared what may happen to them if they were caught snooping around. "Let's just leave them alone for a while."

"But-!" Horio-kun shouted again. He jumped back as both Kachiro and Katsuo leaped in front of him.

"Shhhhh!"

--oOo—

Tezuka watched with awe as Fuji skillfully changed the film in that complicated looking camera. It was emitting sounds he never heard before.

Fuji, fully aware that Tezuka was awestruck with the gadget, continued to make more unnecessary inspections to the device. It took a little while longer to finish.

"All set." Fuji said, pointing the camera to Tezuka and taking his picture.

Tezuka, though flattered to some extent, doesn't really like having his pictures taken. The only one he allows, and would allow, is his Shusuke. But it too, has its limits.

"Shusuke, don't waste your shots in me." Tezuka said sincerely, gently lowering the camera in Fuji's hands. "There are other more interesting-"

"I'm not…" Fuji told him. "and no, there isn't anything more interesting…"

Tezuka sighed in defeat. But he knew how that magnificent mind works. "Shusuke, you already taken enough pictures of me…"

"Maybe I have…" Fuji answered, taking another shot. "Ever since we met, I've been taking pictures of you…"

"Hn?" Tezuka was taken aback. "Ever since?"

"Mm-mm." Fuji nodded. "Ever since I loved you."

Tezuka heaved another sigh when Fuji smiled at him. "Shusuke…"

"I've taken hundreds of pictures of you since our first year…" Fuji said, a mixture of pride and humiliation in his voice. "I've stolen so much from you…I'm sorry…"

"But I couldn't help it…ever since I loved you in secret, I've been taking your pictures secretly as well. And I'm not going to stop, ne?" Fuji stopped, waiting for Tezuka's forgiveness.

Tezuka smiled. He was overwhelmed with his Shusuke's love. He felt so bad, cursing himself again. Could he have known that years ago, could he have known Fuji was suffering back then, who knows, maybe they may have spent the past years together…

"You see me everyday; you don't have to take my picture." Tezuka told him.

"You'll be with me everyday? You won't leave me?" Fuji asked, finally lowering his camera. He lay in the grass, closing his eyes until the clouds shielded the blinding sunlight. "You promise?"

Tezuka felt that feeling once again. Every time Fuji asks him if he loves him, every time he makes him promise…it was like his Shusuke wasn't convinced. What does he need to do give Fuji some assurance?

Tezuka only nodded, patting Fuji's head.

"Saa, I'll stop for now, rest my eyes a bit…" Fuji sharply inhaled some air as if yawning. "I still have some film left, why don't you go take some pictures of those interesting things you were talking about earlier while I sleep?"

"I don't know how." Tezuka told him.

"Just press this button." Fuji instructed before handing the camera to him and totally getting comfortable on the grass. "We'll get them developed later." He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep right away, leaving Tezuka without further instruction.

Tezuka looked around. He had a faint idea of what to do. It was fairly simple; just clicking that button, that is. His Shusuke never said anything about bothering with angles and light sources.

He couldn't leave Fuji alone in the grass so he had to take the pictures while he was sitting down. The sky and the clouds were popular sceneries; it was always beautiful so he couldn't go wrong with that. And they were the color of his Shusuke's eyes…

Looking at the lens, he turned it to the direction of Fuji. His Shusuke was sleeping so peacefully in the ground. Fuji's brown hair blended beautifully with the green grass.

Click.

Maybe this feeling of delight he had now is the same feeling his Shusuke has when he watches him sleep…

Click.

He didn't want the feeling to end, but that would mean Fuji would never wake up. That couldn't happen. So all he can do is pour his feelings as he clicked away, hoping that his feelings would etch those pictures, so as to not make him forget.

'Fuji…' Saeki thought as he saw and ran by. 'It's been so long; I don't think I know you that well anymore…you've changed.' Saeki increased his speed. 'He's changed you…' Saeki smiled when he remembered Fuji's smile. '…I'm happy for you.'

--oOo--

"Ku..ni…" Fuji mouthed as he woke up. He couldn't believe he actually went to sleep while pretending. Oh well.

He rubbed his eyes, it was already dark and it looked like the sun had set. Has it been that long? He coughed once while he sat up.

Tezuka was still sitting beside him, looking far ahead. The park was so quiet, not like before. People had started to go home. They had better to.

Fuji kissed Tezuka's shoulders and closed his eyes once more as he leaned against it.

"Was it fun?" he asked in a sleepy voice, running his fingers through Tezuka's back.

"Ah." Tezuka answered.

"I told you it would be fun…" Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's nape. "What are you thinking?" he asked when he saw that Tezuka was still deep in his thoughts.

"I've seen all your albums." Tezuka told him with much pride. Fuji did keep volumes of it. "I don't remember seeing any of my pictures…" he said sort of disappointedly. "You did take them, didn't you?"

"Of course…" Fuji answered, kissing Tezuka's ear, smiling at how keen the boy was. "I still haven't developed them…"

"Why?" Tezuka asked, not believing at how simple the answer was.

"I was keeping it a secret back then…It would be weird if anyone saw…" Fuji pulled away, straightening himself.

"But now..." Tezuka trailed. He wanted to see all those pictures that Fuji poured his soul into while loving him in secret.

"I won't let anybody do it…and it's just so many…" Fuji stood up, grabbing the camera in Tezuka's hand. "Let's go Kunimitsu, let's get these developed."

"I thought…" Tezuka stood up and followed right away. "You were going to do it yourself."

"I am. But were not going to develop the pictures I took…" Fuji took out the roll in the camera and held it high, "I can't wait to see what you've been taking pictures of…" Fuji reached for Tezuka's hand and held it tight. "Ne?"

Tezuka tightened his grip on Fuji's hands as an answer. They slowly walked outside the park, still holding hands. And they never let go until they reached a photo center.

"Welcome. How may I help you?"

Tezuka took a step back as Fuji explained all his specifications on sizes and other technical stuff. His eyes glared when he realized that they had entered 'Fuji Film'. Did his Shusuke go here on purpose just to amuse him?

"Just one copy please."

"You could just claim it in 20 minutes sir."

"Thank you, but I'll just wait here." Fuji said determined to be proximate to the whole process. What if something happened to those precious pictures?

They passed the time looking at the cameras on display. They weren't talking so much, as they were occupied by different things. Looking at a particular model, Tezuka remembered something.

"Shusuke, how was that camera I gave you? For you birthday?" Tezuka asked from across the room.

"Oh," Fuji answered, walking to where Tezuka was, "I haven't used it yet…"

Tezuka frowned. "Is it no good?" he asked. He doesn't know anything about cameras, but he does know Fuji's preferences with the device.

"No, it's perfect…I'm saving it for something special…" Fuji smiled to him.

"Something special?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji poked him twice in the ribs, just like the little did earlier. Tezuka hurdled back in surprise, a rough…terrifying… laugh escaping his lips. "Hai." Fuji answered as Tezuka blushed.

Tachibana stopped midway a step. He took a step back. It WAS Tezuka that he heard.

"Here you are." he heard the saleslady say before the door closed.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Ann pulled his jacket. "What's wrong?" Ann asked him when he didn't go along.

"Nothing." he answered. "Everything's perfect."

"Eh?"

--oOo—

Back at home, Fuji slowly scanned through the photos. The first picture was of the sky.

The second was of a swallow. The third was of a dragonfly. The fourth was of the sunset…

"Kunimitsu, these are beautiful…" Fuji whispered. Tezuka didn't know the art of photography but it was only expected. Tezuka was good in everything. Tezuka was perfect.

One by one, he carefully placed each photo to the album they had bought earlier. He stopped when he saw a picture of himself. He smiled, imagining how Tezuka had managed to take such a beautiful shot. He didn't stop smiling as all the rest of the pictures were of him.

After placing the last picture, he closed the album and put it in the safest place in his closet. "No need to look at it again, it's perfect already."

---------------------

iannetine: Is it obvious that I needed some sleep too? All I seem to write about was TeFu sleeping…(yawn)…Is it too dreamy? Actually, it has a contribution in the memory loss part later on…please look forward to it!

I wanted to give them separate chapters but the story may drag on for so long…would you have liked it if that were the case?

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Anyone else you want to let know? I'll include them in the Seigaku camping up next! Hope to hear from you! Off I go...Zzzz…


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading everyone! This chapter's a little bit delayed [school's fault but it's the earliest I could update…it's the LONGEST chapter I've ever written! School's suspended because of the rain so I have time to kill. Please forgive me if it's poorly written, I just woke up. Most of it's mixed up, I write it as I go along. But I plan to finish Puzzle Pieces by 8 chapters too (my lucky number) so expect the next chapters to be just as long…

Thank you for those who reviewed! You're all absolutely fabulous! I'm kinda sad I didn't get as many as I hoped but what the heck? I'm still happy! Please keep reading!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"_Tezuka…was in an accident…"_

--oOo—

"Here."

Fuji looked up; Tezuka had his hand stretched. He reached for it and Tezuka pulled him up the steep rock. He blushed as he collided with Tezuka's lean chest. He'd been this close to Tezuka a hundred times before, but he still felt lightheaded whenever he wasn't the one to initiate the contact.

"No, I'm okay. I'll carry my things. Thank you." was Fuji's answer to Tezuka's silence. He knew exactly what the boy was thinking.

"We're almost there." Inui suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "This way."

Fuji stepped away from Tezuka as a reflex; he'd been enjoying himself for a moment there. "Hai." he said nervously.

The others have gone ahead of them but they were still in sight. All of them agreed to put Tezuka at the tail since his pace was as fast as an expert mountaineer. Put him in front and they were sure they'd be left behind.

And of course, Fuji preferred to stay out back. Let's just say he enjoyed the sight of his tumbling friends.

"What a great idea Inui. Thank you for organizing this trip for all of us." Fuji sincerely smiled, the leaves just shielding the sunlight from those seemingly closed eyes. "It's been a while since all of us gathered at the same place."

"No problem. The odds are- we'd be meeting up like this more often in the future." Inui answered. After playing all those tournaments together, plus winning the nationals, the bond between the nine of them were made stronger and deeper.

"The nine of us are inseparable." Fuji added. He believed that their friendship, though established in a short time, was to survive for all time. "Like us." Fuji whispered, his eyes open to the direction of Tezuka. The boy didn't notice as he was busy cleaning his foggy glasses.

Inui noticed that Fuji never did let go of Tezuka's hand.

"Amazing! Look at that!" they heard Momo shout loudly in the distance. "Finally! We're here!"

As they walked near the exclaiming voices in the other side of those bushes, they could hear the steady fall of water.

With his hand, Tezuka put aside the green in his path. He was momentarily blinded by the sunlight reflected in the water. There was another flash of light. He turned just in time as Fuji took a picture of him.

"Whoa! It's cold!" Momo shouted the moment he came in contact with the water. "Inui-sempai!" he shouted as he hurriedly went out shivering. "I thought this was a hot spring!"

"I didn't say anything about hot springs'." Inui said as a matter-of-factly. "This is a cold spring."

Everyone exchanged glances. Cold spring huh?

"Hoi hoi, I want to try!" Eiji shouted, pulling the startled Oishi with him to the water. "It really is cold! Nya, Oishi?" he asked as Oishi coughed water he swallowed from the sudden fall. "Yes Eiji. Come on guys-" he said encouragingly. "It feels great after a bit."

"Go ahead." Fuji told Tezuka. He sat by a rock and grabbed a water bottle. "I'll just rest for a while. I'll come join you a little later."

Fuji drank as Tezuka nodded in agreement. The boy obediently put down his backpack and started undressing in front of him.

Fuji almost chocked. He lowered his head; he didn't like Tezuka seeing him blush, it makes him blush even more. Tezuka eyed him concernedly.

"I just…drank too much. I'll take that." Fuji said rapidly, reaching out for Tezuka's clothes and folding them in a ladylike manner. "Please, go ahead." he said bashfully.

"I'll tell everyone. Just get some rest." Tezuka told him.

Fuji tried to look at Tezuka again. "Okay. Everyone's waiting for you. Please…" Fuji almost pleaded. He took a deep breath in relief the second Tezuka walked away. He swallowed hard.

Tezuka showing this much skin proved to be dangerous to Fuji's health.

Fuji, all of a sudden, smiled wickedly. He was having second thoughts about behaving in front of his friends like he originally planned. But seeing how…delectable…things were going, it wouldn't hurt to have a change of plans. Instead of rejecting this good fortune, he decided he should just accept it willingly.

An attack was underway.

--oOo--

Everyone fell silent when Tezuka stepped on the water. Tezuka didn't think suspiciously of it; everyone has a tendency to quiet down whenever he appeared. Just like when he was Seigaku's buchou.

The water was indeed cold. Surprisingly, it soothed all his aching joints from the long journey. He closed his eyes and relaxed to the serene sound of falling water.

He listened intently as the others began to get noisy again. Everyone was busy catching up with one another. It's been a while since they've seen each other and many things have happened. He was splashed with water in the face once in while; casualties from Momo and Kaidoh having a fight again.

"What about you Tezuka? What's the latest?" Oishi asked moments later, hoping to get good news. "How are things with--"

"Fujiko-chan?" Eiji interrupted. "Where's Fuji nya?" He was the first to notice Fuji's absence.

"Nothing new." he answered to save himself from more questions. Tezuka's eyes quickly darted to where his Shusuke was. The problem was, he wasn't there. "Where--?" he thought.

Just then, he saw Fuji get in the water on the side opposite him. Fuji gave him a smile before joining Kawamura and Eiji's conversation about their food.

"We could fish." Ryoma suggested, remembering Yamato-buchou teaching him how.

"How about we pick some bamboo shoots like that time?" Kaidoh suggested, anxious for some form of training.

'That time?' Tezuka crossed his arms.

"Remember the bear in the storage shack?" Fuji reminded, sending everyone laughing at the memory. It was from the time they were in training for the match against Rikkaidai.

"And Hyoyei getting disgusted by a couple of frogs?" Eiji laughed out loud. "Remember their faces?"

"That curry was the best…" Momo's eyes sparkled, remembering its exact taste.

"Those were fun times, ne Kunimitsu?" Fuji playfully splashed cold water on Tezuka, disturbing his pseudo-sleep.

"I hope so." Tezuka answered truthfully. "I was in Germany then."

"Oh right…" Everyone said in unison. They fell silent once again, remembering Tezuka was in rehabilitation at that time.

Tezuka closed his eyes once more. He just realized how cold the water was.

"Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka was taken aback. Fuji somehow managed to crawl up in front of him in three seconds.

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind." Fuji apologetically stroked Tezuka's hair, then gently caressing his cheek. Fuji's chest tightened; there was bitterness in Tezuka's voice, it was still ringing in his ears. "I didn't mean that it was fun because you weren't there."

"I know." Tezuka told him. He looked pass his Shusuke; the others seemed to give them some space as they left the two of them in that corner.

"But did you know that I missed you?" Fuji asked. He uncrossed Tezuka's hands and took a palm to his cheek. "I missed you so, so much." Fuji kissed each single finger. "You were gone for a long time…and you were so far away…" He sighed as he felt the loneliness and longing once again. "Why'd you have to go all out with Atobe?" he asked angrily.

Tezuka could only stare in disbelief. "I had to."

"I know…" Fuji showered light kisses on his left shoulder as if trying to ease the pain that was once there, "…but why did you have to? Even if you won, even when you proved a point…I'm not the least bit happy. Just imagine the hell you put me through…everyday…"

"Shusuke-" Tezuka tried to comfort.

"I hate to see you getting hurt…and not being able to do anything about it." Fuji continued, his voice full of sadness as he remembered that match. "It was so painful for me…"

Tezuka eye's softened. Could he have known that…

"But I was brave Kunimitsu" Fuji looked up, his eyes gleaming with pride. "I had to be; I knew you were hurting too…" Fuji's hands were now on tracing Tezuka's chest, finally wrapping them around the boy's neck. "And I knew you'd come back…" Fuji said, slowly closing the gap between them. "…back to me."

Tezuka felt like he was drowning as Fuji's eyes drew near. He couldn't breathe as he stared. He pulled back instantly. He put back his glasses on.

"You still won't let me kiss you here?" Fuji traced Tezuka's lips with his two fingers. "It'll be our first…" Fuji told him. "You won't be a bad kisser, I promise." he consoled.

"Your eyes…" Tezuka told him, rubbing cold water in his. Fuji's eyes were too pure, looking at it for too long took him all his energy. It was as if it was sucking all the life in him.

Fuji smiled, letting Tezuka know that it was okay. He didn't want to rush things. Somehow he knew what would happen right after they'd continue with a kiss. He might not be able to control himself. Instead of disappointment, Fuji felt excited once more. He can let it pass this time. Instead, he enjoyed a sorry puppy-eyed Tezuka.

"I'll dry down now. Maybe later when no one's around. Just enjoy the water ne?"

Tezuka closed his eyes once again when Fuji went out the water. Damn. Here it goes again. The troubles of a teenage boy. Why was he so afraid to let Fuji kiss him? Could Fuji be right? Could he be a bad kisser? Come to think of it, he never kissed someone in the lips…or the mouth…before. He doesn't know how.

Tezuka heatedly splashed cold water in his face. So why not let his Shusuke teach him?

--oOo—

"Sempai, have you seen Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma approached Inui. "Oishi-sempai said we should get going."

"There." Inui pointed, smiled and then snickered to himself.

"Eh?" Ryoma eyed Inui quizzically. "Don't be so loud." Inui added. Ryoma walked on, shrugging the eerie feeling he had. It was as if he was bound to disaster.

"Fuji-sem-" Ryoma stopped as Fuji raised a hand in silence. The tensai didn't even look at him. Ryoma waited for a while but nothing happened. A moment passed and Fuji laughed. Ryoma noticed he was looking straight ahead, waiting for something. He followed suit and was surprised.

Up ahead, not far from where they were, Tezuka passed by and disappeared. Then he passed again and disappeared once again. He was walking back and forth, busy looking for something. The funny thing was that he only wore a flimsy towel.

"Fuji-sempai." Ryoma lowered his cap.

"What is it?" Fuji answered, still not turning his head.

"Please tell Tezuka-buchou we have to get going."

"Kunimitsu's still isn't ready. He's busy."

"Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-buchou's looking for some clothes." Ryoma told, stating the obvious. "Why is buchou's bag up on that tree?"

"Oh." Fuji said, his attention still undivided. "So it won't be attacked by…snakes. Right, snakes."

"Fuji-sempai," Ryoma asked once again, "what are you doing sitting on buchou's clothes?"

This question finally got Fuji's attention. "Oh. I didn't notice." The tensai smiled once again. He stood up and fetched the bag up on the tree. "Kunimitsu!" Fuji called out.

"Shusuke, have you seen my clothes? I left them here by my bag."

"Tell everyone we'll just be a minute. Thank you Echizen." Fuji smiled to him before going to where Tezuka was.

"I'm sure I left them right here." Ryoma heard Tezuka tell Fuji as he walked away.

"They'll just be a min-" Ryoma found himself stopping mid-sentence yet again as everyone was looking at him the moment he appeared in the clearing.

Kiadoh was blushing, hissing here and there. Kawamura was scratching his cheeks. Eiji and Momo were suppressing a laugh. Oishi had an awkward smile and Inui still had that snicker.

It looked like everybody knew what was going on.

"I told you Ryoma could do it, Oishi."

"You were right Inui. Ryoma sure is outspoken."

Laughter erupted. Ryoma pouted his lips. He was set-up. Apparently, Oishi and Inui set up everyone.

"What happened?" Tezuka suddenly showed up, with proper clothes this time, curious at why everyone was so lively.

"Nothing." Inui told him, still snickering, "Let's go, the camping site still far away from here. An hour's walk."

"Kunimitsu…what did you do?" Fuji asked with concern. "Everyone was smiling at you back there…" Fuji's suspicions were reinforced as he saw everyone steal a glance at them, turning their heads for a split second.

"I don't know." Tezuka answered truthfully. "But the clouds don't look too good."

Fuji looked up the blue, blue sky. Rain? Oh well, if Tezuka said it would rain, It WOULD rain.

They have been walking for a while now and true enough, rain came.

"Ahh! I'm going to get wet again nya!" Eiji shouted then ran.

"Eiji!" Oishi chased after him.

"Where are they going?" Inui asked before running after Oishi and Eiji.

"Wait up!" Kawamura shouted.

"Oi!" Momo ran after them, dragging Ryoma's bag with him, which unfortunately, was still attached to the boy.

"Fushuu..." Kaidoh hissed. Finally, some running!

"Kunimitsu." Fuji tugged on Tezuka's shirt when the cold wind passed by.

Tezuka grabbed Fuji by the wrist and led him to a sheltering tree. "It should stop soon."

Fuji smiled; Tezuka was so in tuned with nature. As they stood there waiting, Fuji rested his head on Tezuka's wide shoulder. Tezuka felt so warm…

"Don't' sleep. Look, its over."

Fuji opened his eyes. It stopped raining. There was only a cold mist hanging everywhere. The sun was out again and the greens were sparkling with water. The rain didn't even reach the ground.

"That's it?" Fuji asked. He was disappointed that it didn't last long. How he would like to spend a couple more minutes resting in Tezuka's warmth under that tree.

"Where's everyone?" Tezuka asked when they got on the path again. Why wasn't anyone there?

"We're separated?" Fuji asked him innocently, not really appreciating the seriousness of the situation.

Tezuka pocketed the useless phone. "This is bad. I don't have a signal. I don't know where the camp site is." Tezuka looked at Fuji, hoping he knows.

Fuji shook his head. "Don't worry, we're still together." Fuji smiled at him.

Tezuka smiled at how optimistic his Shusuke was. He was thankful, truly thankful, that his Shusuke was with him.

"Should we just follow the path?" Fuji reached for Tezuka's hand, happy that they could walk at their own, lingering and leisurely, pace.

"Shusuke, tell me, what kind of…hell…did I put you through back then?" Tezuka asked remembering Fuji's exact words earlier.

Fuji felt Tezuka's hand squeeze his tighter.

"Saa, it's a thing of the past." Fuji told him. "I just really missed you a lot."

"I'm sorry."

Fuji smiled to him. "It's okay. It didn't really bring out any painful memories."

"Besides that, I'm sorry for not being there." Tezuka said to him.

Was it possible not to forgive such a sincere apology?

"Really, it's nothing. Forget about it." Fuji smiled his best, making certain that Tezuka understood. "Just never leave me again? I'm not that brave, ne?"

Tezuka abruptly stopped. As they were still holding hands, Fuji spun around and collided with his chest again. "Ah." he kissed the top of Fuji's head.

--oOo—

"Kunimitsu, I found them!" Fuji told him excitedly. They have been following that smoke signal for quite some time now.

"You did great." Tezuka told him. Fuji's eyes glowed on Tezuka's compliment, like a puppy being praised by his master.

"Where have you two been?" Oishi heaved a sigh of relief the moment he saw them. "I've been worried sick!"

True.

"You're just in time for dinner." Kawamura each handed them their share.

Fuji sat himself beside Tezuka and proceeded to eat. They were silent as they enjoyed the warmth of the campfire. "Would you like some more?" Fuji asked when he noticed Tezuka was already finished. Tezuka shook his head. "I'll prepare for sleep then…" he caressed Tezuka's cheek, stood up and left their circle.

"You must be very happy buchou." Ryoma told Tezuka. "with Fuji-sempai."

"Ah. Very." Tezuka answered blatantly.

Everyone else looked at each other. Ryoma has just got too much spunk.

Oishi coughed, trying to take advantage of the situation. "What did your parents say?" he asked, making an effort to sound more concerned than curious.

"Nothing. They don't know it yet. I haven't told them." Tezuka answered. "I suppose, Shusuke's too."

"But you will tell them, won't you?" Kawamura asked.

"Eventually." Tezuka answered, "We still haven't talked about it yet."

"But I'm glad Fuji-sempai has told you buchou. He's been keeping it a secret for a long time, you know…" Momo said, trying to give Tezuka some comfort.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all witnesses to Fuji's secret love for Tezuka.

"A secret?" Tezuka asked, his brows furrowing. "You knew?"

"Fujiko made us swear not to tell you, nya!" Eiji answered. "But I'm glad he told you himself." he added when he noticed the sudden change in Tezuka's behavior.

"Right." Tezuka answered almost mechanically. "So I was the last to know?" The sadness of realization apparent from his voice.

"Ahh…"

No one could answer. They looked at each other; they didn't expect for things to turn out this way. Did they bring out an issue? Had they caused a problem between those two?

"Tezuka…Where are you going?" Inui asked when Tezuka suddenly stood up.

"I'll freshen up." Tezuka said, walking to the direction of the nearby stream.

"Uh-oh." Eiji slumped to the ground, his usual cheerfulness departing him. No one of imagined that things would go this far.

"This is bad." Oishi put his hands to his head. They had to do something before the situation escalates. There was stiffness in the air as they thought it through.

"What's going on? Why all the long faces?" Fuji beamed at them. It was so sincere that they felt so blameworthy.

"Tell me Fuji…" Inui said breaking all the uneasy silence. "Did you tell Tezuka about us knowing that you love him, that we were keeping it a secret?"

"No," Fuji answered, his heart starting to beat very fast.

"Did you…confess?" Inui asked.

"No…Tezuka…did." Fuji started to get suspicious as no one dare look at him in the eye. Something definitely happened. "Where's Kunimitsu?" he asked when he didn't see him, urgency in his voice.

"Fuji…he said something about him being the last person to know…" Inui told him.

"But where is he?" Fuji asked at once.

"He said he'll freshen up, Fuji-sempai." Kaidoh told him, looking in the direction Tezuka went. "He looked a bit…angry."

"Thank you." Fuji smiled to them to let them know everything was going to be alright. "Cheer up. I'll bring him back, okay?"

--oOo—

"Kunimitsu?" he finally shouted, hoping the boy would answer. He could see well in the dark, but Tezuka was still nowhere in sight.

He hurriedly walked to the stream up ahead. Tezuka would definitely be there. His thoughts were preoccupied that he didn't notice the rocks were slippery. He slipped and almost fell to the water. Good thing Tezuka was there.

"Be careful." Tezuka told him as he caught Fuji, breaking his fall. Fuji was surprised that he's collided with Tezuka's chest once more.

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji almost shouted at him. "What happened? When I came back…" he trailed.

Tezuka neither moved nor answered.

"What are you doing here? Everyone's worried about you. Let's go back." he said. His eyes fluttered open as Tezuka turned his back from him.

"They knew? You told them that you were in love with me?"

Fuji couldn't decipher Tezuka's reaction. His voice was void of feeling…

"Sort of." he paused. "Are you angry at me because of that?" he tried to reach out for Tezuka, but he hesitated.

"I was the last to know…"

"No!" Fuji stepped in front of him. "What are you thinking?"

"All that time…I was the only one who didn't know…I feel so-"

"Deceived? Tricked?" Fuji filled in. How infuriating Tezuka's naïvety was. "Is that what you're angry about?" Fuji faked a laugh. "I couldn't tell you tell you Kunimitsu, I'm not that brave…" he slowly lowered his head, ashamed of his shortcomings.

"Shusuke…"

"But you were…" Fuji grabbed his hands and swung them side to side. "You were brave enough to tell me..."

"That I love you?" Tezuka uncertainly filled in.

Fuji sighed. "You know, that was the only time you said 'I love you'…"

Tezuka was in disbelief. "The only time?" he asked. Thinking about it, he never recalled himself saying those words. He cursed himself again.

"Yes, I was counting." Fuji smiled to him. "I thought maybe you were just too shy to say it, just like how shy you are about kissing me…"

Tezuka was the one to lower his head now. He felt so...unfitting…for his Shusuke.

Fuji saw the shame in Tezuka's face. "Saa, no one's around now…" he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka pulled back as Fuji advanced at him. He lost his balance and both of them fell to the stream, with Fuji on top of him. He couldn't look at him; he felt weak as those blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Your eyes…"

He panicked when he saw the disappointed face his Shusuke had.

"Shusuke, don't--" he sat up when Fuji turned away from him. The boy grabbed something from his pocket. "What are you do--?" Fuji has seized his glasses.

He couldn't say anymore as darkness surrounded him; Fuji was blindfolding him. Tezuka felt his Shusuke's hands stroke his hair. He felt his Shusuke's singers on his cheeks and his breath on his lips. "Say it…then give me our first kiss."

Tezuka didn't even hesitate. "I love you." he said before claiming Fuji's lips gently.

Fuji flinched as Tezuka pried his lips open. He shivered as Tezuka's wet hands crawled up from his neck to the back of his head. "Marry me…" Tezuka whispered to Fuji's lips. "there's so many things I want to do to you…" Tezuka took off the blindfold and pulled his Shusuke closer. That was the only time for Fuji to breathe as Tezuka deepened the kiss; he could only yield to Tezuka's hungry, possessive kiss.

Who said anything about Tezuka being a bad kisser?

--oOo—

Around the campfire, everyone couldn't sleep and were waiting anxiously for Tezuka and Fuji's return. What could have happened to those two?

"I hear something…" Eiji whispered; they were footsteps. "It's them!"

"Thank goodness…" Oishi sighed in relief. He waited impatiently for Tezuka and Fuji to appear from the shadows.

"Kunimitsu, you're all wet." they heard Fuji say. "Let me undress you, ne?"

They all darted their eyes to Fuji the moment the firelight touched his face. "…I still can't see where angels keep their wings…" Fuji added almost instantly. He didn't think everyone would still be awake.

"Go ahead." Tezuka answered without even thinking.

Everyone suppressed a laugh. What a relief.

"No thanks. Go change okay?" Fuji instructed. Tezuka obeyed.

"Fuji, is everything all right?" Kawamura asked once Fuji settled on the sleeping bag next to him.

"Um." Fuji smiled widely. "Everything's perfect."

"Whew." Everyone exhaustedly resigned to their beds.

"Kunimitsu, you sleep there okay?" Fuji said to Tezuka the moment he appeared. He pointed to the sleeping bag farthest from him. Sleeping with Tezuka would be awkward, he would wait till everyone fell asleep.

Everyone stiffened up again. What was happening? Everything seemed to be okay a moment ago. They panicked when Tezuka just obeyed. How could they go to sleep now?

As they laid in their beds, they waited for a while to see what would happen next. Nothing. Minutes have passed, but there was just a cool breeze that sent the fire dancing; nothing peculiar.

They relaxed again. It was such a busy day and at last, they could get some sleep…

Sniff. Sniff.

All at once, they opened their eyes.

Sniff. Sniff.

They searched for the source of the sound. Fuji.

Sniff. Sniff.

Was the tensai crying?

Sniff. Sniff.

Tezuka stood up. Slowly, he walked past their heads. He stopped when he reached Fuji. "Do you need something?" he said. Their voices were faint, but still audible.

"Kunimitsu, I'm cold." Fuji said, still sniffling. "Be my blanket?" There was a rustle of fabric.

"I'll stay here until you sleep."

"I won't go to sleep then."

"Fine. I'll stay."

Everyone was amazed at how controlling the tensai was.

"Kunimitsu, sing me to sleep."

Everyone was cracking up inside. Tezuka? Sing? This is going to be fun.

Silence.

"No?" Fuji said with disappointment.

Everyone chuckled to themselves.

"Kunimitsu, where's my good night kiss?"

"Here." Tezuka kissed him on the lips. "Now, go to sleep." he said, his fingers fondling with his Shusuke's hair.

Fuji rested his head on Tezuka's shoulders and smiled contentedly.

"Kunimitsu, thank you."

"Hn? For what?" Tezuka asked drowsily, fighting the vanilla scent that was putting him to sleep.

"Being brave…" Fuji smiled, contentedly resting his head on Tezuka's shoulders. "Though sometimes I wish you weren't very brave…so that you'll need me…so that you'll never leave me…but you love me too much, ne?"

Tezuka glanced down to him. "Ah. No one but you."

With that Fuji soundly went to sleep, smiling, snuggling in Tezuka's embrace, and dreaming of him that he loved.

"Shusuke…" Tezuka whispered when he was sure Fuji was asleep. "I love you."

--oOo—oOo--

"This was a great idea Inui. Thank you for arranging this trip for us." Fuji smiled to him. Their last day of camping was coming to a close as the sun began to set.

"That's the second time you've thanked me Fuji." Inui told him. "You're welcome."

"Look! The sunset!" Momo shouted, jumping up and down.

"Eh?" Ryoma looked. "Not a bad view."

"Let's do this again sometime soon." Kawamura said as he watched the orange sky turn pink.

Kaidoh nodded in agreement.

"Take a picture Fuji!" Oishi waved at him.

There was a click before anyone could pose. There were violent reactions.

"You sure?" Tezuka asked once they went out the train.

"Um." Fuji nodded. "You're tired. So go straight home. Just call me right away, okay?"

Tezuka blinked a yes, but still not convinced.

"I'll watch over Fujiko for you buchou!" Eiji bounced at him.

"See, I'll be okay." Fuji smiled at him.

"Ah." Tezuka answered in defeat.

"Take the next taxi." Fuji practically pushed him to the next one. "Take care."

Tezuka just nodded as everyone waved and greeted goodbye. He gave his Shusuke a smile before signaling the taxi driver to drive.

"You must be very happy sempai," Ryoma told Fuji. "with Tezuka-buchou."

"Hai." Fuji's smile spread brightly.

"Bye-bye Fujiko!" the red head shouted as he ran to his house next door.

"Good night!" Fuji waved before heading out his own house. He put the key in the door knob but the door was not locked.

Fuji smiled, thinking Yuuta forgot to lock it again.

He went to the dining room to get something to drink.

"Shusuke!" Yumiko stood up from her seat and hugged him tight.

"Sis. I'm glad to see you too." Fuji smiled hugging her back. Why was everyone awake in the dead of the night?

"See Yumiko, Shusuke's fine." Yoshiko stood up, hugging his son tightly too.

"I was just gone for the weekend…" Fuji told them jokingly. "How about a hug from Yuuta?"

Yuuta ignored him and just collapsed in a chair. "You scared me sis."

"Why, what happened?" Fuji asked.

Just then the phone rang. Yoshiko dropped her glass of water and Yuuta stood up suddenly.

"Shusuke, I'll answer it!" Yumiko said lunging at the phone.

"I'll do it." Fuji grabbed the phone quickly. "I told Tezuka to call me."

Yumiko clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Hello? Kunimitsu?"

"Fuji…"

"Oh Oishi, it's you…" Fuji said surprised, highly disappointed. "What's up?"

"Tezuka…"

By the sound of Oishi's voice, Fuji felt dread take over him. He looked at his sister. She was shaking her head.

"What-about?" Fuji said, gripping the phone tightly to his ears.

"Fuji…" he answered, "Tezuka…was in an accident…"

"…"

"Fuji?"

------------------------

iannetine: The ending part was sort of hurried huh? Tell me where it gets confusing…Trust me, it'll all become clearer in the next chapter...

Wahh! No! I can't do it! I'm having second thoughts! Poor poor Fuji! Wahh!

What's going to happen now? Wahh! Please send your reviews…Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

iannetine: Hello guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please do continue! Next chapter's the last so please bear with me! There are a lot of references here from Unfolded Secrets and from the previous chapters…do enjoy…

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"I'll go get the car."

Fuji was thankful that her sister Yumiko was always a step ahead of him. He just nodded in thanks. Fuji hasn't said anything since he put the phone down. He took a last look at Yuuta and Yoshiko's worried, but comforting faces before running to his sister's car.

Fuji just stared as streetlights quickly passed by. 'My uncle called me, he thought I was with Tezuka at the time.' Fuji remembered what Oishi had said earlier. 'Don't worry too much, he said it wasn't anything serious. I just thought you ought to know.' Though it gave him ease, it didn't comfort him at all. The person he loved the most was in an accident; how could he not worry?

Yumiko, sensing the restlessness that seemed to envelop her brother, stepped on the gas.

Fuji looked too calm compared to what he was feeling. The glass doors automatically opened when he almost ran inside. "Kunimitsu…Tezuka…where is he?" his breath was fast and shallow. The nurse at the desk felt his anxiety and quickly reached for the phone.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu is still in emergency. Are you family, sir?"

"Yes." Fuji said without hesitation, remembering Tezuka telling him to marry him.

"Shusuke…" Yumiko mouthed when he saw how tearful her brother was.

The elevator was taking a long time.

"Calm down." Yumiko told him despite the fact that Fuji's appearance couldn't be any calmer.

"Sis, what did you see in your vision?" he said ever so calmly.

Yumiko stared at Fuji. She indeed had a vision.

"Someone was crying. There were broken glass everywhere and he was trying to bring them back together. His fingers were bleeding but he was still smiling…"

"Kunimitsu was smiling?" Fuji asked as he watched the blinking numbers inside the elevator, hastily wiping a stray tear.

Yumiko frowned at him; Fuji still didn't understand. She came home because she wanted to check on him. Yoshiko and Yuuta were worried because she told them about her vision. Fuji still didn't understand that it was not Tezuka who was smiling. "No Shusuke, it was…you."

Yumiko's lips were forced to smile as her brother smiled to her. "Thank goodness it wasn't Kunimitsu…"

The waiting room was almost empty except for two people in the corner.

"What happened doctor?" Ayana turned around nervously when they came in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were…"

"It's alright ma'am." Yumiko told her. She too spun around as Fuji started talking.

"Tezuka Ayana-san, how is Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked. "What happened?"

"He's still being examined. They said there weren't any serious injuries…but the nurse said it might be internal…" Ayana stopped suddenly, realizing he was talking to a stranger. "You are?"

"I'm sorry," Fuji stepped up. "Fuji Shusuke ma'am. Kunimitsu's…" his words drowned as he saw Kuniharu sitting directly in front of him.

"I am his sister, Fuji Yumiko." Yumiko filled in when Fuji fell silent.

"Fuji?" she repeated. She smiled as she finally remembered the name and the face. "Dear, he's Kunimitsu's friend from school." She beamed at Kuniharu. The man stood up and shook their hands.

Ayana gave Fuji an encouraging smile. "How sweet of you to come here. Thank you for your concern."

The door opened. The doctor came in.

"How is he?" Ayana asked suddenly, not even giving time for the good doctor to breath. She managed to keep her calm when Kuniharu put his hands on her shoulders.

Fuji clenched his teeth and held his tears at bay. The rapid beating of his heart stopped as he waited for the doctor to speak up.

"Kunimitsu didn't sustain any serious injuries. He's being taken to a room as we speak."

They heaved a sigh of relief. Ayana hugged his husband. Yumiko smiled, knowing her vision was defeated. She looked at his brother and was surprised to see that he wasn't relieved at all.

"So he could still play tennis then?" Fuji asked, almost shouting.

Everyone, including the doctor, stared at him. Fuji didn't drop his stance. No one in the room understood Tezuka's love for tennis as much as he did. Taking away tennis from Tezuka was like killing him, only worse.

"I--" the doctor stuttered as everyone was looking at him now. "He's fine." the doctor told them. "He'll only be admitted until we complete some tests. Otherwise, he could leave the moment he wakes up. But to be sure…" he turned to Fuji. "better check his personal physician concerning that tennis."

Fuji smiled slightly. He collapsed in a chair as the doctor spoke to Kuniharu and Ayana about the particulars. He waited impatiently as Kuniharu and the doctor settled with the particulars and other adult matters, wishing they would hurry up. How he wanted to see Tezuka so badly…

As they walked through the white corridor, Fuji's eyes wandered from door to door, searching for the number the doctor had said.

"My son!" Ayana silently ran inside and observed the sleeping face. She brushed her hand at Tezuka's bandaged forehead and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Kuniharu…" she hugged her husband at her relief. "I'm so glad he's okay."

"Shusuke!" Yumiko called out in a whisper.

Ayana and Kuniharu's eyes widened.

Fuji had managed to sit himself at the chair beside Tezuka's bed. "It's alright Kunimitsu…" said softly as he laid down his head to brush his cheeks at Tezuka's hand. "I'm here…" Fuji wrapped his fingers in Tezuka's and squeezed gently, making sure that Tezuka's aware of his presence. "I won't leave you…" Fuji closed his eyes, counting how many times he's told Tezuka the exact same thing.

"Where is my grandson?"

"Here sir." They heard the nurse scurry outside. There were fast approaching footsteps.

"Father!" Kuniharu tore his eyes away from Fuji.

Kunikazu's eyes landed on his grandson. He took a deep breath before turning his head to Kuniharu's direction. "What happened to him Kuniharu?" He turned his head again as he took a second look at Tezuka.

"Who is she?" he asked commandingly. His voice was like Tezuka's, only harsher in tone.

"I am Fuji Yumiko sir."

Kunikazu stepped back as he didn't notice the girl in the corner. Yumiko bowed low.

"And her?" Kunikazu pointed to Fuji.

"HE's my brother Fuji-"

"I'm Fuji Shusuke." Fuji stood up from where he sat and bowed.

"Ayana, who is he?" Kunikazu asked, not bothering to apologize for his mistake; his eyes squinted at the view of this Shusuke's hands that were still holding his grandson's.

"Father," Ayana walked up to him and bowed low. "He is Kunimitsu's friend."

"Let go of him Fuji Shusuke." Kunikazu told him softly but firmly. "We'll take it from here." he said. The old man started to get suspicious as Fuji hesitated.

Yumiko opened her mouth to say something; Fuji softly, carefully laid down Tezuka's hands.

"I'm sorry for intruding your privacy. I'll just wait outside." Fuji bowed and smiled. Before Yumiko could close the door, Kunikazu said another thing.

"Thank you for your concern, but it is very late. Your family must be worried about you. You should be going home."

Fuji smiled. "Thank you for your concern also. But I'm sorry; I will stay." he said politely, but his eyes were glinting with determination.

"Shusuke!" Yumiko almost yelled at him as they sat in the lobby near the vendor machine. The last thing she saw, before closing the door was a perplexed Kunikazu.

She stopped when she saw Fuji breathing hard and clutching his fist to his chest. Fuji couldn't believe that he acted like that in front of Tezuka's family. His mind was simply occupied with thoughts of Tezuka that he wasn't thinking of what he was doing.

All this time, he was planning the perfect first impression. This was far from it. Fear was still creeping in his skin.

Fuji looked up, the bright light blinding his eyes. He had wondered if Tezuka would get mad at him after what he did. Had he been rude and disrespectful? It didn't matter if he'd defiled his own name, but his actions were going to take its toll on Tezuka. "I'm so sorry Kunimitsu, I've disgraced you…"

"Shusuke…" Yumiko, after seeing how downhearted her brother was, offered him a cup of coffee. Fuji was tired; he came home from a mountain trip before all of this, before hearing the bad news. The poor boy had no proper sleep and rest. He'd been stressed all night. He shouldn't be too hard on himself too much. "Don't worry, everything will be alright…" she said softly now. "Looking back, I think you did the right thing…"

She patted Fuji's head as he smiled. "Don't regret, I'm sure he'll be proud. That was brave of you…"

"Sis…" The fear suddenly disappeared when his sister hugged him. "Thank you." Really? He'd been brave? That would make Tezuka so proud…

"What's the matter?" Fuji asked as Yumiko suddenly let go, her face filled with surprise. Yumiko's vision popped in her head again. It was a terrifying thing, seeing Fuji cry so intensely.

"Nothing." she said, her focus drifting somewhere far. "Why don't I buy us something to eat? What would you like?"

"Um." Fuji answered with his brightest smile that evening. "You know my taste."

The moment Yumiko was out of sight, Fuji felt how tired he was. He laughed a sigh, thanking the heavens that Tezuka was safe and unharmed. He felt sleepy at the thought of him. He lifted his head when he heard a particular thud of footsteps.

"It is late father. You better go home." he heard Ayana say. "I'll stay with Kunimitsu tonight. Dear, take care."

"Just call me if anything happens." Kuniharu told Ayana. "Let's go father."

The three of them passed by the lobby. Kunikazu stopped at the sight of Fuji. Fuji wanted to lower his head at the old man's piercing gaze, but all he seemed able to do was stare back.

"Who are you to my grandson?" Kunikazu asked. He can sense that he was not just a 'friend.' He was not, in all sense of the word, stupid. "If you give the wrong answer…"

Ayana tried to step up but Kuniharu stopped her.

"I cannot say sir." Fuji answered politely. "If you must know, please wait and ask Kunimitsu yourself."

There was silence as Kunikazu processed his answer. What heart does this boy possessed that made him so confident?

It seemed he had come to a decision as he signaled Kuniharu to proceed ahead.

"Good evening sir." Fuji bowed low in apology; he didn't dare lift his head until he was sure Kunikazu left. He couldn't believe he just said that to Kunikazu's face.

"My son, it's all right now."

Fuji looked up to see Ayana standing there all alone. His heart missed a beat when he realized Ayana was referring to him.

"Quickly." she told him. "He is alone."

Fuji stepped back, hesitating. "Yumi--"

"Take this." Yumiko handed a bag full of food. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Hurry. He's waiting." She smiled as she gave Fuji a slight push. Yumiko nodded in Ayana's direction.

"Drive safely." Ayana told her, the car accident still fresh in her mind. "Shall we?" she smiled in Fuji's direction.

Entering the dark room, Fuji's eyes landed on the sleeping form of Tezuka. The boy always looked angelic in his sleep.

Fuji stood a little while longer at the door, wondering where he should sit.

"Take your seat." Ayana pointed to the small chair he sat on earlier.

Fuji didn't know why, but he was more…afraid…of Ayana compared with Kuniharu or Kunikazu. She is definitely Tezuka's mother.

Fuji obeyed and took his seat; he resumed his hold on Tezuka's hand that was forced to relinquish earlier. He tried to keep a straight face, fully aware that Ayana was observing him.

"You're Kunimitsu's friend from middle school, am I wrong?" Ayana asked, breaking the tension.

"No ma'am." Fuji answered back, his eyes fluttering open after he spoke. For a moment there, Tezuka's hand seemed to squeeze his. "Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked, leaving his seat to observe Tezuka's face.

"It looks like my son doesn't agree." Ayana pointed out. "Just friends?" she grabbed the bag of food Yumiko gave Fuji. "I'll fill these for you."

Fuji could only smile back.

"Everything all right at school?" Ayana asked while she filled the cup with hot water.

"Yes ma'am. Kunimitsu's always at the top of the class." Fuji answered with much pride.

"I meant with you two." Ayana asked openly.

Fuji stopped again. "We were going to start practicing for a tennis match." What was he supposed to say? Suddenly he felt like he was being interrogated.

"You know," Ayana sat on a chair, "ever since he went to high school, he comes home late very tired--"

Fuji bit his lips. That's because Tezuka was always with him, in his house.

"—but in the morning, he's so eager to get out of the house…he even kisses me goodbye nowadays--" Ayana continued. "--I rarely see him at home and when I do, I often see him smiling…one time I even caught him laughing--"

Fuji was smiling internally at the thought that maybe he was the reason for Ayana's newfound discovery.

"—I've never seen him so happy all his life…not even when he was playing tennis. That's where it came to me- My son was in love--"

Mothers never miss anything.

"—I kept wondering who the lucky girl was…But I knew right away who he was. Kunimitsu always spoke of just one name--"

Fuji turned to look at Ayana to see the expression of her face. She knows. She knew. In the darkness Fuji couldn't see the expression on her face. Was she disappointed? Hurt? Happy?

"Here's your ramen," Ayana held out the cup. "Fuji Shusuke." she opened the bedside lamp. "Kunimitsu always sleeps with the bedside lamp open." With the light on her face, she kissed Tezuka in the forehead before smiling to Fuji.

"Thank you." Fuji accepted it. Then and there he knew, Ayana was on their side.

He finished his humble dinner. He splashed his face with cold water, trying to wash away the sleepiness. Fuji tried hard not to sleep right away, but the moment he rested his head on the side of the bed, he went to a deep sleep.

"Thank you too my dear," Ayana put a warm cloth around Fuji's shoulders. "For loving Kunimitsu this much."

--oOo--

Fuji blinked his bright blue eyes. It was a different feeling, but it was still the same one he had whenever he wakes up beside Tezuka. "Kunimitsu," Fuji said sleepily, shaking the boy's hand gently, "wake up." he whispered. "Wake up, my love…"

"Just kiss him to release him from the evil spell."

Fuji, spun around in a matter of milliseconds. "Yuuta!" he exclaimed. There was more delight in his voice than surprise. "You came to visit Kunimitsu." he smiled brightly.

Feeling the room was a bit crowded, he looked left and right. He smiled as he found his friends were also there. "You're all here." His heart swelled. 'Wake up Kunimitsu…the people who love you are all here waiting…'

"Sis sent me. Here, you better change." Yuuta threw him some clothes.

"Don't worry about me Yuuta, but thank you." Fuji smiled to his brother, seeing the concern he was trying to hide.

In whispers, they talked.

There was a knock at the door. A lady peered inside.

"Yes?" Fuji asked when she noticed Ayana was not in the room. "Please enter. I am Fuji Shusuke ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"Is he awake?" the lady asked. "I wanted to thank the young man that saved my husband's life."

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, that young man." the lady pointed to Tezuka. "My husband told me that if it weren't for his passenger that night, they would've fallen off a cliff."

"Can you tell us all about it ma'am?" Fuji asked her, his eyes widening with interest. He always knew that Tezuka was a guardian angel.

"You see, my husband said he heard police sirens." The lady explained. "Then this boy came and lunged at the steering wheel. There had been a prison break that night. This young man had the getaway car pinned with my husband's taxi. If he hadn't done that, they would've been thrown off the cliff. The police arrived shortly after. The criminals were arrested. The young man was unconscious but the police were able take them to this hospital right away."

Fuji looked at Tezuka. The boy was still sleeping soundly. 'Did you hear that Kunimitsu? You did it. You saved that man."

"Please tell him that my husband's alive, thanks to him. We'll properly thank him once my husband gets released."

"Of course." Fuji smiled as the lady bid goodbye and left the room.

"That Tezuka," Inui shook his head. "Always so noble."

"So that was how it was…" Momo said slowly.

"Didn't you see it on the news?" Oishi said disappointed, "Unbelievable!"

"It was on the papers this morning." Kaidoh hissed.

"You read the papers mamushi?" Momo darted back.

"Why you--"

"Stop fighting nya! Tezuka's going to wake up!" Eiji jumped in the middle of the two, tearing them apart.

"Too late." Ryoma adjusted his cap. Tezuka was stirring in bed.

All of them threw an apologetic look to Fuji. "Sorry." they mouthed.

"Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka put his hands on his face. He blinked and reached for the glasses that weren't there.

"How are you feeling?"

Tezuka coughed. "Where am I?" He closed his eyes tight, trying to gain their focus. "Who are you?"

"It's me." Fuji smiled to him, handing him his glasses. "You're in a hospital. It's okay, you're all right." he said, trying to reassure him. Tezuka was acting rather strangely…

"Hospital? Why am I here? What for?" Tezuka asked innocently, as if not understanding why he was there. "How long have I been here?"

"You've only been here a day. Don't you remember?" Fuji asked, his heart racing. He was starting to get the feeling that something was wrong. How could Tezuka forget?

"Remember what?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other. It was just impossible.

"Kunimitsu, what's my name?" Fuji asked right away. No one dared breathe. Fuji was about to cry as Tezuka was taking a long time to answer. And the boy looked at him differently…

"What's this about? What's going on?" Tezuka asked.

"JUST answer the question." Fuji almost shouted in despair. "PLEASE…"

Tezuka looked at him inquisitively before answering: "Fuji. Fuji Shusuke." He looked at all the worried face. "Why? What's going on?"

Fuji collapsed at his chair. Everyone else started breathing normally again.

"You jerk." Fuji hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. "Making me worry like that."

Everyone in the room laughed nervously. That was a close one.

"Fuji!" Tezuka shouted in surprise when the boy came close to him. He scuttled to the edge of the bed as Fuji embraced him.

Tezuka stared at everyone. Why was he the only one who found this disturbing? He could only patted Fuji's back. "Fuji…" he said in comfort.

"Okay, all right, stop calling me Fuji already…" Fuji whispered as he held him tighter. Tezuka craned his neck to see Fuji's brother Yuuta standing near the bed. Yeah. That does sound confusing. "Shusuke."

Fuji let go immediately and eyed Tezuka suspiciously. Tezuka had said that so coldly as if it was just another word to him. The feeling was back again. Something's definitely wrong…

Fuji's eyes darted to the door as Ayana walked inside. Her face was stricken with fear. She looked upset.

"Ma." Tezuka called his mother when she failed to notice that he was awake.

"Kunimitsu!"

Fuji stepped aside, giving way for Ayana to hug her son.

"You remember me…"

Fuji twitched as he heard Ayana's words. Was Tezuka supposed to not remember?

"The doctor said…" Ayana continued on. "Oh never mind. I'm glad you're alright." Ayana wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"What happened to me?" Tezuka asked; he sounded so alarmed and confused.

"Nothing son. It's nothing. Just get some rest." Ayana kissed his forehead. "I'll just speak to the doctor."

Tezuka nodded. He fell silent. Maybe it was better not to ask at the moment. His head was starting to ache. He slumped back to bed.

"Would you like something to eat Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked, shrugging the eerie feeling that crept under his skin.

"My mother's gone. You could stop calling me Kunimitsu." Tezuka told him, reaching out for an apple in the basket that Fuji offered to him.

Fuji's world came crashing down at his feet. He looked around. He was the only one who seemed to notice the difference in Tezuka.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon." Momo said in awhile, picking up his tennis bag.

"Sensei must be fuming mad that we skipped practice." Kaidoh hissed.

"You have practice on a Sunday?" Tezuka asked.

"It's Monday, buchou." Ryoma corrected him.

Fuji looked at Tezuka worriedly. Surely Tezuka knew what day it was, right?

"Fu- Shusuke," Tezuka called to him. Fuji's inside's cringed at the coldness of his voice. "What about our exams? Did I miss it?"

"What exams?" Fuji asked worriedly.

"First of the quarter exams. Did you take it? How did it go?" Tezuka asked.

"Kunimitsu, you already took that exam, remember? You got a perfect mark." Fuji told him, insisting he had already taken it.

"I'm in the hospital, Fuji. I couldn't have taken the exam this morning." Tezuka's face had a trace of insult, as if Fuji was trying to make fun of him.

What was happening?

"Kunimitsu, what's the last thing you remember?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka ran his fingers through his hair. "I went to bed. After dinner…after I called you."

"When was that?" Fuji asked again.

"Last night. I was asking a question about classical literature." Tezuka answered. He was the only one calm in the room.

"You didn't call me last night." Fuji shook his head. "You didn't have dinner last night Kunimitsu…" Fuji stepped back, as if coming to a realization.

It was that night; Tezuka had called on the Friday before their exams. It was the faithful night when Tezuka showed up in his doorstep. He had a bad dream and he was crying. He couldn't forget; Tezuka confessed to him the next day.

And now, here he was…saying it never happened…

"What's the matter Fuji?" Tezuka asked, concern on his face.

Fuji had started to step back, away from Tezuka. "You can't remember…us?" he shook his head violently.

"Of course I can. Fuji. Oishi. Eiji…" Tezuka recited their names.

"No Kuni--." Fuji stopped. "No, Tezuka…you can't remember…_us_ …"

"Fuji!" Tezuka called out as Fuji left the room, running. He could swear to have seen Fuji in tears.

He looked at the people inside the room. They all stared back as if they had seen a ghost.

--oOo—

'_Was he in a car accident at that time?' _

'_No, he never had an accident before. Doctor I don't understand…'_

'_There is a possibility that the memory loss was caused by a same traumatic experience…'_

"How is he nya?" Eiji asked when Yuuta opened the front door.

"Still in maniac depression," Yuuta answered angrily. "Still in denial."

"Have you found a way to get inside?"

"Mom's thinking of smashing the door open. Who knows what aniki's doing inside there…"

Yuuta look past his shoulder to Fuji's bedroom door.

"Can't you hear Yuuta-kun?" Eiji frowned at him. "He's been crying…"

The furrow in Yuuta's forehead disappeared.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you something nya! Don't remind him that it's Tezuka's birthday tomorrow. It might make things worse ya know…and here, my mom made his favorite dessert…"

"Thanks," Yuuta reached out for the plate. "I'll keep that in mind…"

Yuuta was about to close the door when Eiji dangerously popped his head inside.

"and Yuuta-kun, he still loves Tezuka nya…"

"Yeah." Yuuta finally closed the door.

"_I won't forgive you if you hurt him." _

"_If I hurt him, I won't either." _

"Aniki…open up, I have your dinner. Eiji's mom made your favorite dessert."

"Just leave it at the door. Thank you Yuuta." he heard Fuji yell at the inside.

"But your lunch is still at the door…you can't torture yourself like this…you have to eat…" Yuuta yelled too, frustrated but still concerned.

Yuuta knocked hard on the door. "It's been two days…you have to come out…mom's worried about you…"

"I'm not hungry. Tell her I'm alright."

"But you're not!" Yuuta banged up on the door. "What are you doing there anyway?! Come out!"

"I'm just…tired…really, really, tired…"

Yuuta pressed his ears on the door. Was his aniki really been crying all this time?

"Why? Why…can't…he…remember?"

Yuuta sat there, his back against the door; just listening to Fuji's muffled cries.

"Kunimitsu…has…forgotten…me…"

Yuuta clenched his fist. His brother had never been so pitiful in his whole life.

"I…want…to…disappear…"

Yuuta, hearing his brother's wish, suddenly stood up and started banging on the door again. "Oi! What are you doing aniki?" Yuuta yelled. "Oi! Let me in!"

"Nothing Yuuta. It's messy in here, I can't let you come in." Fuji shouted inside. There was no trace of sadness in his voice. In fact, he sounded like he was…smiling…

"Fine, I've had enough!" Yuuta shouted at the door. "You know what? I told Tezuka I was never going to forgive him if he hurt you!"

Yuuta heard Fuji get closer to the door.

"I swear," Yuuta threatened, "-if you don't open this door, I'm going to kill him!" Yuuta shouted. "On his birthday!"

Yuuta had already stomped a few angry steps when he heard the door click.

"Don't say awful things like that Yuuta," Fuji appeared from his room, looking deadly serious. "-if you don't want to get killed yourself." Fuji started walking to the kitchen. "Now, I'd like to get started on Tezuka's birthday gift."

"Aniki…" Yuuta whispered in disbelief when Fuji passed by him, whispering something that sounded like 'apple pie.'

"Shusuke!" Yuuta heard her sister exclaim in the kitchen.

Yuuta walked to check on him but was distracted when he saw a red light coming from Fuji's room.

When he entered. He gasped.

The room was pitch-black. The only light source was from a red light on a table. There were water basin's everywhere, and there was a faint smell of chemicals. His eyes widened when he saw hundreds of photographs on hanging near the ceiling.

Had his aniki been developing these pictures all this time?

He looked at them more closely…there were pictures of _him_…of Tezuka…

Yuuta felt scared all of a sudden, all of Tezuka's eyes seem to glare at him; the red light wasn't helping. He was about to turn the grotesque light off when he found a note lying on top of the developed pictures.

He squinted his eyes to read in the dim light.

_Kunimitsu,_

_I hate you._

_You have forgotten me. You have lied to me. You have left me. _

_How could you? _

_Don't you remember? All those times you said you loved me? _

_You're selfish. You're cruel. I hate you._

_I knew it was too good to be true. _

_Here I am, dying, because of you._

_You've stolen my soul. I feel so foolish for letting you. _

_The world is unfair. I had promised to love you forever and yet you have not._

_Look at me now, and see what you have done._

There were blotches in the paper. Fuji had been crying. The next line looked like it had taken what was left of Fuji's strength to write.

_Why can't you just remember me?_

--oOo—

"What's this?"

Tezuka had found two silver rings.


	8. Chapter 8

iannetine: hello everyone! Did anybody miss me? Well, I've got just one excuse: school. Explains a lot huh? Actually, I've encountered so many problems in writing this last chapter. (the computer was reformatted- didn't have backup - I had to write it all over again- and lately my monitor's broken- sweetieangel's going to get mad at me for hijacking hers) It felt like all the evil forces didn't want me to write this last chapter; I wonder why? Now I really forgot the ending I was planning…well, hope this one doesn't flop. Due to my loonng absence, here's one looonnng chapter. With that, enough chit chat… warning: extremely sad… (hoping it's not like my exam results…)

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"Does he really love th...that Tezuka kid?"

"Do you have any problems with that?"

There was a pause on the line. "Yes." He said sarcastically. "If you didn't notice Yoshiko, your son is in love with a boy."

"You can blame me all you want for Shusuke turning out this way, but your son was truly happy with the boy…" she also said sarcastically.

"I thought Yuuta said he already hates the kid? In that letter he wrote?"

"Come on, you believe that?" she said with a laugh, "He still loves him…I can tell."

"Don't blame me for being hopeful for that Tezuka-kid having amnesia; your son still might have a chance to like girls…"

"Anata! That's enough!" Yoshiko scolded through the phone. "You really can't understand Shusuke's feelings, can you?"

There was another pause.

"Anata…" she called out once more, with a softer voice this time. "It breaks my heart to see Shusuke like this…what should I do?" Yoshiko had tried, but even she couldn't lift her son's broken spirit.

Her husband didn't answer. It took a moment for Yoshiko to notice that there was an incoming call.

"Anata, I have to go, someone's calling. I'll call you later, good night." Yoshiko said after a while. She had called her husband as a last resort, but it seems no one knew what to do and how to deal with Fuji. She sighed before pushing the button for the other line.

"Hello?"

"Good morning ma'am. May I speak with Fuji?"

Yoshiko paused in mild surprise; she recognized the owner of that deep voice.

--oOo--

Yuuta woke up to the smell of cinnamon. Great. At this early in the morning, his brother had already managed to piss him off. He angrily got out of bed.

"Ma. What are we having for breakfast?" He called through her door. "Hey Ma, wake up…" he knocked when she didn't answer.

"I'm glad you're feeling okay…" Yuuta heard through the door. "What did the doctor say?"

Yuuta backed away from the door. He knew his father called her every morning, but he didn't know he was ill. "Ma, dad is sick?" He asked while slowly opening the door, and then…

"Really? It's your birthday Tezuka-kun?"

Yuuta pushed open the door in a flash and snatched the telephone out of his mother's hands.

"Oi Tezuka! What do you think you're doing calling here?! " he bombarded. "What do you want?"

"Yuuta," Tezuka greeted. "Good morning."

Yuuta, hearing Tezuka's polite response, realized how rude he had been. "Hey…I mean, what's up?" he said apologetically; Tezuka doesn't remember that they're quite close friends…

"Is Fuji still there?" Tezuka asked. "I need to speak to him before he leaves for school."

Yuuta scratched his cheeks. "Well, how should I say this…" Yuuta turned to look at his mother- who seemed to have disappeared, "Aniki isn't feeling very well…he hasn't gone for school in days…"

"What happened? Is he alright? Is it serious?"

Serious? Fuji had been looking like he was on his deathbed lately, all because of this man…

"Yeah," Yuuta answered, "he might not get over it…" Sometimes, the truth hurts more.

Yuuta sighed in defeat. He thought he'd be able to talk some sense to Tezuka but he didn't anticipate how difficult it was going to be, especially when Tezuka had no recollection whatsoever. It seems too heartless to blame him for losing his own memory.

"Hello? Tezuka?"

"Aniki? What are y-?" Yuuta said, surprised of the interruption.

"Oh, Yuuta, you can put the phone down now." Fuji spoke from the phone in the living room. "Come on Yuuta, it's impolite to listen in in other people's conversations."

Yuuta was about to shout at his brother on the phone, but he froze- Fuji sounded…happy.

Fuji didn't speak a word until he heard a click.

"I'm sorry for that Tezuka," Fuji said with a laugh, "Yes?"

"Fuji…" Tezuka muttered.

"Umm?" Fuji mumbled, signaling him to continue.

"No-nothing…Are you feeling okay? I heard you were sick."

"I'm feeling much better now," Fuji said cheerfully, letting Tezuka know he was smiling, "but mom still won't let me go to school," Fuji continued, "So, why'd you call?"

"I was going to tell you to not wait up; I won't be able to pick you up…"

Fuji sighed. "You just came out of the hospital Tezuka, no one's expecting you to come to school right away."

"I would have gone but mom wouldn't let me take the car." Tezuka said with much disappointment.

"Well, you were in a car accident." Fuji sadly said. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" he said teasingly.

"No I don't…It's starting to bother me actually."

Fuji started to laugh again. "I'm surprised you're taking this quite well Tezuka, but I can help you remember if you want…"

"No thanks." Tezuka told him. Who knows what sadistic methods Fuji can think up with? Besides…

"Thought so." Fuji smiled to him. "Too bad."

"Tell Yuuta he could come too."

"Umm?"

"For dinner."

"Oh, I almost forgot to greet you." Fuji smiled. "Happy Birthday."

--oOo—

"What's that look for mom?" Fuji asked his mother. Yoshiko had been staring at him for the whole conversation. Her mom had a look of concern.

"Shusuke, are you okay?" she asked, following her son to the kitchen. Just looking at her son, broke the mother's heart. Yoshiko stopped at the kitchen door. There were a bunch of apple pies on the table. "Were you up all night for this?"

"Hai, it was hard trying to recreate the same one, but I've managed to get the right ingredients down with sis' help." Fuji said, his smile brighter than the rising sun. There was an air of stillness when he looked out the window. "Tezuka loved that one."

"Shusuke, are you sure you're okay?" Yoshiko said. "Is everything alright?"

"Why do you keep asking mom? Of course, everything's fine," Fuji told her, "it's the most beautiful day of the year…"

Yoshiko understood what he meant. "Is that for him?"

"Hai. I made him one once; he said it was delicious." Fuji looked over the window again. "I think it'll make him remember."

"Yes, that will work." Yoshiko said with encouragement. "But don't expect too much…I don't want to see you get hurt…" She paused. "Will you be okay? If his memories don't come back?"

"Only Kunimitsu has forgotten about us." Fuji smiled. "I know he would've wanted me to remind him. I had been thinking for some time now; Kunimitsu might've lost his memories, but he hasn't lost his feelings for me… "

Yoshiko couldn't take her eyes off of Fuji's face. Despite of the sadness- his smile never disappeared.

"He will come back to me; I will just have to wait. Just like at that time, I'll bring him back." Fuji said firmly, but then his smile faltered. "He will come back to me," he said looking uncertainly to his mother, "won't he?"

Yoshiko embraced her son for she didn't have the strength to answer his question. She didn't want to give false hope nor crush it. "I love you son, and if he truly loves you, he will come back. Even if he does not remember, you are still the same Shusuke he loved. He will love you still."

"If he truly loves me…" Fuji whispered to himself. If there was one thing Fuji was confident about, it was Tezuka's love for him.

"Thank you mom" he pat his mother's back, "I would have been a fool…" Because for Fuji, only a fool would give up Tezuka.

"And you still have me, us, your family…" Yoshiko wiped her tears.

"Hai." Fuji said, beaming smiles to Yumiko and Yuuta who were at the door. He couldn't help but think Tezuka deliberately did this to make him realize how much his family loved him.

--oOo—

"You just got released from the hospital last night, weren't you?" The doctor had meant to ask about his amnesia, but had thought better to not bring up the delicate subject.

"Hai. Mother was very happy. She didn't want me to celebrate my birthday in the hospital."

"Well, I've got the perfect birthday present for you." The good doctor smiled to them. "Good news boys, Kunimitsu's in perfect shape." He congratulated the boy. "Play to your hearts content."

Tezuka smiled as Oishi pat his best friends back. "Thank you sensei." Tezuka said as they privately rejoiced. "Come for dinner sensei. Father sends his regards."

"Why thank you, but work has me tied up all evening." The good doctor ushered them out. "Take care Shuichiro. You too Kunimitsu."

"See ya uncle." Oishi greeted goodbye.

"Isn't that wonderful Tezuka?" Oishi told him once they were out of the hospital. "It's a miracle you didn't have any injuries."

"Ah."

Oishi stopped in his steps. Injuries? Isn't memory loss…?

"Well…" Oishi continued. "I'm free for the rest of the day…Seeing as you're in perfect shape, why don't we hit a few sets?"

"Sure. I feel like I haven't played for years."

"Alright then!" Oishi energetically led the way to the bus station; Tezuka giving him a raised eyebrow. "I know an open court. Practice must have ended by now." Oishi had a look that spelled: trouble.

"Oishi…" Tezuka told him, his arms folding to his chest. He could smell something was brewing. He decided to be polite about it; he wouldn't want to ruin everything.

After a while, "I know, I know, just play along…" Oishi told him. "Please pretend you didn't guess it right away…Eiji has been nagging to me for the past two weeks, Fuji's been feeding him ideas ab--" Oishi stopped, realizing he mentioned the tensai.

Not one of them has had the chance to speak to the tensai since the incident. They had agreed to give the matter some time before they do any drastic measures--to get the two back together.

Tezuka just shook his head at the idea. Although…he was excited to see Seishun again.

The school was already empty, except for some students on clean-up duty. They were greeted by former kouhais that recognized them. Oishi led they way to the tennis courts.

Walking by the locker room, they could hear:

"Careful!" Kawamura warned, and then there was a loud crash.

"This is all your fault Echizen!" Momo shouted. "We wasted the surprise on you!"

"You told me to buy this stuff. YOU made me late." Ryoma answered.

"Hoi hoi stop fighting nya! Oishi's going to be here in a minute!" Eiji shouted.

"Everything's finished. We're good." Inui said, and then he unlocked the door.

Tezuka gave a sharp look to Oishi.

"Okay, I understand." Oishi coughed, then loudly said: "There's a racket in the locker room Tezuka."

"Fushuu...they're here!" They heard Kaidoh whisper. There was a lot of rustling, soon followed by a stiffened silence.

Tezuka sighed before opening the door.

Surprisingly, contrary to what he expected, there was no sign of irregularity in the room. And then-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUCHOU!"

All at once everyone leaped into his view. Tezuka had to take a step back from the ambush.

"Aren't we all too old for this?" he asked as Inui put a party hat on his head.

"Not at all." Inui answered handing him a box.

Tezuka muttered a "thank you" while tearing the gift wrap on his new tennis racket. He couldn't help feeling overjoyed with such good friends.

He checked the tension on the strings and swung it on his side. His eyes were searching the whole room…there's only one person he'd like to play with with such great feeling.

He paused.

"Where's Fuji?"

oOo

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Where's Fuji?" Tezuka repeated, this time directed to Eiji. The redhead always knew where the tensai was.

Eiji pouted and brushed the floor with his shoes. "I went to their house but he won't let me see him nya! Yuuta says he's condition's contagious…" he looked over to everyone for some support.

"That can't be right." Tezuka told them. "I spoke with him this morning and he says he's fine."

"Eh? I'll play you buchou." Ryoma cheekily picked up his racket and proceeded toward the door. "I think I'm as good as Fuji-sempai…" Opening the door, Ryoma was blocked by person standing just outside.

"We'll see. It's still too early to say that."

"Fuji!" Everyone, except Tezuka, gaped with open mouths. Eiji ran to the tensai and shook him violently. "Fujiko, you're really here!" he said with a smile, which soon turned to a frown. "How?"

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. From what they've been hearing, Fuji should be locked up on his own room, extremely depressed and not talking to anyone. He SHOULD be, so how could he be here? How could he be…smiling?

"Sorry I'm late; I had to let it cool." Fuji told them, setting down the box that contained the apple pie. "I'll borrow this Taka-san." He took the racket which Kawamura offered.

"Saa Tezuka, we should get started," Fuji proceeded to the courts. "Dinner's in two hours."

oOo

"Fuji…"

"Umm?" Fuji said, his eyes beaming a smile.

Tezuka hesitated before serving. "I'm going."

The others watched as the two played. They went silent.

"It must be difficult Fujiko-" They heard Eiji whisper. "To pretend."

Inui raised his glasses. "Pretending is easy for Fuji." Inui said after a while. "But it must hurt more."

"It's so unfortunate. After everything Fuji's been through…it all comes down to this…" Kawamura whispered.

"Can't we do something?" Kaidoh asked. He too was being ripped apart by Fuji's unfaltering smile.

"What can we do?" Oishi answered him.

"Kaidoh lost his memory once right?" Momo reminded them. "Maybe Fuji's playing him to get him to remember."

"I don't think it's like that." Inui told them. "Besides, there is a probability that he's accepted it. That Fuji's enduring the thought that Tezuka won't be able to remember at all."

"No, that's not it." Eiji told them. "I know Fujiko…he'll try to bring him back. He thinks that's what Tezuka would have wanted. It may look like the other way around, but Tezuka still controls him nya…He's not going to give up like that."

"Fuji could do it. Fuji could bring his memories back." Kawamura told them. "Trust him. He's a genius, isn't he?"

"Deuce." Ryoma said. Fuji had scored a point.

They saw Tezuka smile in Fuji's direction.

All at once, their doubts started to disappear.

--oOo--

"Ayana-san's going to be mad at me." Fuji panted, looking to the person beside him.

"Why is that?" Tezuka said, breathing heavily himself.

"You're late for your own party." Fuji tried to smile but he was too out of breath.

Tezuka helped him up. "You're as hard to beat as ever."

"I lost; I'm the one who should be saying that." Fuji smiled successfully this time. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone easy on you because it's your birthday."

"Fuji!" Tezuka looked at him, offended.

"I'm joking," Fuji walked ahead, "You believe in me so easily."

"That took ages Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said climbing down the umpire's chair. "But not bad."

"Fu-ji-ko!" Eiji called to him. Everyone was smiling at him encouragingly.

Fuji smiled back.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked when he found them all chuckling. Everyone smiled to him as an answer. "Let's go. "He said when they didn't say anymore.

"Can we sleep over there, nya Tezuka?" Eiji asked once they got inside the bus. "Just for the night, can we?"

"Eiji, don't impose on him!" Oishi restrained the boy by pulling him down to the seat next to him.

"I think mom won't disagree with that." Tezuka answered. "As long as you aren't loud; grandfather's at home."

"Eeep!" Eiji pulled Oishi's arm. "I think I'll pass!" Everyone laughed.

"Tezuka…" Fuji looked at Tezuka worriedly. They sat beside each other- this has been the setup ever since. "Your grandfather's going to be there?"

"He said he needed to ask me something." Tezuka answered.

Fuji felt his stomach tightening. Could that question be the same one he asked from the hospital.

"Of course he'd be there," Fuji faked a laugh. "It's your birthday after all."

"I keep forgetting. It still feels like winter to me." Tezuka told him, looking out the window to the autumn leaves.

"You'll remember soon enough." Fuji said before resting his head on the headrest.

"Fuji…"

"Umm?"

"No-nothing." Tezuka looked out the window once more, to the setting sun.

It was already dark when they reached the Tezuka residence. Kuniharu was at the door, ready to greet them.

"Better hurry son," Kuniharu smiled to Tezuka, "your mother's starting to get worried. She kept saying you forgot our address."

Ayana came rushing to the door. Tezuka blushed when Ayana kissed him in front of his friends. Everyone snickered to themselves.

"Make yourselves at home boys. I'll be in the kitchen." She ushered them inside.

"Ayana-san," Fuji approached her, "This is for Kunimitsu." He handed her the box.

Ayana stared at him. Fuji bowed after handing her the box. He didn't want to make Ayana worried about him being there. Her son was just released from the hospital. It may not be a good idea for him to be showing up like this, considering Tezuka had a memory loss.

Who knows what an obsessed lover like Fuji might do to her son?

"Shusuke," she said, "how are you holding up?" Ayana smiled, moving towards him and tapping his shoulders in console.

Almost teary, Fuji answered: "Barely." He didn't know that Ayana cared for him, for _them_,that much.

Fuji was about to give her a smile but at that moment Kuniharu appeared at the kitchen door. "Can we have moment?"

Fuji nodded and proceeded to leave the room; he would have wanted to talk with Ayana more but it looks like later would be the proper time.

"Where are you going Fuji-kun?" Kuniharu called him back.

Fuji looked at him with a questioning look. Didn't Kuniharu want to have a private talk with his wife? He looked at Ayana, who threw her an assuring smile.

Kuniharu laughed a little, finding the situation very amusing. He stopped and said: "Let's have a word Fuji-kun."

--oOo—

Fuji, feeling pressure on his heart, sat silently in Kuniharu's study. He could hear his friends' loud cheers from downstairs; how he wished he could join them.

"Your friends sure are lively, aren't they?" Kuniharu casually sat on the desk.

Fuji knew the man was a jolly good person; making him all the more uncertain of what to do and how to act.

"Well, to start off, the doctor said Kunimitsu hasn't been unconscious for too long so there's a high chance that the memory loss is only temporary." Kuniharu became serious all of a sudden. "He's definitely going to remember what he forgot...well, not right now, but maybe later in life, it all depends." Kuniharu looked at him in the eye. "He said one powerful memory…can bring it all back…"

Fuji held his breath at Kuniharu's piercing stare. Why is Kuniharu telling him this?

"The doctor warned us to not get excited about telling him about everything. He said to give it some time and Kunimitsu will figure it out for himself. Forcing it on him won't work."

Fuji's heart was pounding at his statements. What is Kuniharu trying to say?

"Now," Kuniharu finally sat himself in the chair. "I understand that you're Kunimitsu's…how should I say this…" he put his hands to his chin.

With this, Fuji's eyes widened. Thoughts were racing through his mind. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were shaking. Still feeling weak, he got up from his chair and started to bow down the floor. He readied his voice to explain.

"Hey, hey- don't do that!" Kuniharu stopped him, also getting up from his chair. "Seriously, sit up Fuji-kun…Kunimitsu will get angry at me if he found out I made you hit the floor." He shook his head in amusement. "Kids today, always so serious…" he said to himself, also referring to his son.

Fuji followed. He sat silently again, unable to speak. He was focusing all his energy to keep his tears at bay. The pressure in his heart was getting heavier by the second.

"I know what's been going on with you and my son…" Kuniharu had a somewhat sad look. Fuji could almost cry. 'He's going to break us apart…he's going to break us apart…' his own voice resounded in his head.

But then Kuniharu said: "I don't have a problem with that." Fuji remained motionless in shock; he had expected for him to say the opposite.

Kuniharu nodded at him, guessing Fuji was having a hard time believing what he said. He smiled.

The smile in Kuniharu's face somehow eased the pressure in Fuji's heart and he smiled back.

"Kunimitsu's been acting strange lately." Kuniharu continued. "Well, he has been always preoccupied with his thoughts- but lately he's been spacing out." He stood up and approached Fuji.

"I think he remembers something."

Fuji snapped out of his daze. 'Kunimitsu remembers me?' he thought, his heart beating wild in excitement.

There was a loud cheer from downstairs. Kuniharu nodded in his direction. "You better get going; everyone must be looking or you."

"Thank you sir." Fuji told him as he stood up. He was so eager to find out what exactly did Tezuka remember about him. But, leaving the room, he felt dread as he remembered Kunikazu telling him to not rush it.

"One last thing Fuji-kun," Kuniharu called when he saw Fuji hesitate, "'Doctor said anything to you?"

Fuji paused, wondering what the man meant. "No sir."

"Oh, okay."

Fuji closed the door a smiling Kuniharu. He absent-mindedly walked down the stairs.

He had accepted it. That Tezuka would never remember…that Tezuka would never come back…that they would never be together again. He had prepared his heart. It took him all his strength, all his soul, all his tears. Fuji planned to risk it all, knowing that what he was about to dedicate his life to had a small chance of success.

_If he truly loves me…_

He smiled as he stopped in the landing of the stairs. Only one thought ringed in his mind: Tezuka…will…remember…

He breathed deep and fixed a smile in his face. The laughter from the living room died down; Ayana must have served their dinner. Walking past the hall, Fuji heard a familiar, distinct voice coming from outside. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kunimitsu, I have something to ask you."

--oOo—

Kunikazu was standing grandly in the portico, looking over the green backyard. Tezuka was beside him, silent and still, just as he always was in his grandfather's presence.

Kunikazu isn't the type of grandfather who spoils his grandchildren, even when they were young. He was the strict and the distant type, the absolute symbol of authority in the whole family. Tezuka was brought up accordingly; in fear and respect, on Kunikazu's ideals and influence.

Fuji stood there petrified. He felt sick as the heavy pressure in his heart made him sink to the wall. He was starting to regret talking back to Kunikazu in the hospital.

"What did the doctor say?" Kunikazu asked, his voice thundering in the stillness of the night. "Will you recover those memories?"

"Hai. Eventually." Tezuka simply answered.

Kunikazu didn't look pleased at all.

"Forward Kunimitsu. You look back if you must. If taking a step back will enable you move forward, step back. But forward Kunimitsu, that is your goal."

"Hai."

"The past is important, Kunimitsu, you learn from it. You do not repeat the same mistakes. This builds strength and character. The past tells you of your identity, but it is not your identity, understand?"

"Hai."

"What have I told you?"

"I have to move on grandfather. I must not relive my past."

Fuji had been wishing for the wall to consume him. Kunikazu has just told Tezuka to move on…to forget…about him…about them… He hugged himself, wishing he could just disappear…

"Fuji Shusuke."

Fuji looked up suddenly; Kunikazu has just mentioned his name. He could tell that Tezuka too didn't expect his name to be brought up so suddenly.

"He was at the hospital at the night of the accident. He is--?" Kunikazu signaled for him to continue.

Tezuka paused for a little while. He wondered why his grandfather was asking about Fuji all of a sudden. He didn't even know that Kunikazu ever knew Fuji.

"He is a schoolmate and a friend." Tezuka answered. He didn't know that Fuji was there at the night of the accident.

"Just a friend?" Kunikazu asked again, as if wanting confirmation.

"Just a friend…" Tezuka repeated, his voice trailing.

"Very well, I hope you remain good friends for a long time."

Fuji, feeling a fierce throb in his head, staggered to stand up straight. Should he also forget their past? How could he, when the past was the only future he wanted?

"Enough," Fuji whispered to himself. He couldn't take it anymore, raising his hopes high then viciously plunging them down.

How many more times must he lose Tezuka?

"Thank you grandfather." Fuji heard Tezuka say as he idly walked towards the dining room.

His usual calm front was accepted by everyone. No one noticed how helpless he was as he sat with them in the table. He smiled, his vision spinning, and his ears deaf to any noise. He didn't touch his plate; the water glass never reached his lips. _Remain good friends…_ echoed in his head.

"I knew it..." Fuji whispered to himself, clearly remembering what he had asked himself once in the park: _Would he have to let go of Tezuka one day to make the one he loved the most happy? _

"…Kunimitsu…what should I do?..." Fuji whispered again. If bringing back Tezuka's memory causes him to be disowned by his grandfather, to face eternal condemnation, will it be worth it? If he remained distant to Tezuka however, the boy will be able to move on…painlessly…

"You would have wanted me to be with you, won't you?" Fuji thought to himself, the throbbing in his head growing stronger by the second. "But what you want isn't necessarily what's good for you, is it?" He smiled to himself, for without a doubt, he knew what he should do.

"…Kunimitsu…goodbye…"

"Fu-ji-ko!" Eiji shouted at him from across the table. "Can I have a slice of what Tezuka's having?" Eiji pouted, "I know it's your gift and all, but even just a taste?"

Fuji, waking from his reverie, opened his eyes in surprise. He looked around in panic, searching for Tezuka, gaining him suspicious stares from everyone. Spotting him in the kitchen, he dashed before the boy could take a bite…

"Fuji! What are you doing?" Tezuka looked at him with surprise. He was about to eat the apple pie but Fuji grabbed the plate from his hands. "I was about to eat that." Tezuka pulled the plate back.

Fuji forcefully yanked the plate from Tezuka's hands, sending the pie straight to Fuji's shirt. Fuji laughed insanely, eyeing the muddled pie on the floor.

"Fuji what's wrong?" Tezuka asked him with concern since Fuji was acting so strangely…

Fuji took the whole box and looked at it for the last time. This was the pastry we worked on all night, all day. No longer shall he make another one, for its purpose shall never be served. He threw the whole thing to the trash bin with outmost disgust.

Fuji laughed a little before losing his balance.

"Fuji, be careful!" Tezuka caught him.

"I'm fine…" Fuji pulled away and backed a few steps. He wouldn't be able to resist if Tezuka were this close to him. "I just remembered I put some expired ingredients." He smiled wickedly.

"You should have said so." Tezuka told him. "But thank you, I'm sure it would have tasted good." Tezuka added, trying to cheer him up; Fuji looked… sad.

Fuji couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Even though he knew it was still Tezuka who was there, it wasn't the same anymore…

"What happened Kunimitsu?" Ayana entered the kitchen. "Did a plate…?" she trailed, seeing the broken china in the floor.

"I'm sorry." Fuji said with a frown. "It was my fault."

"I'll handle this," she smiled to Fuji. "Why don't you lend Shusuke a clean shirt Kunimitsu?"

"Fuji," Tezuka beckoned, "come with me." Fuji followed obediently.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tezuka asked him, going through his wardrobe.

Fuji had been asked the same question countless times throughout the day…And he was never tired of answering: "I'm fine."

Fuji stood by the door, not wanting to move closer to the insides of the room; Tezuka doesn't know that he'd been here countless times.

"Here. This should fit you."

Fuji stared at him in disbelief. "Tezuka…do-do you remember something? Something you might have forgotten?"

"No." Tezuka answered. "Bathroom's in here."

Fuji obeyed. He looked at himself in the mirror, swallowing hard to stop the tears from flowing. Right now, he was wearing the same blue shirt they bought together…

"Fuji." Tezuka called from the outside. "I need to speak with you."

Fuji hesitated; Tezuka sounded like he had something important to tell. It took him a minute to finally open the door.

"So I said," Tezuka continued, sitting himself beside him, "I need to speak with you…"

Fuji clasped his hands to his mouth.

"—about this." Tezuka said, showing him a pair of silver rings.

--oOo—

The rings were solid silver, smooth and reflective.

"I found this last night, when I came home." Tezuka started to explain with such indifference. "I think it's mine; it found it in a place that only I could find."

Fuji stared at those beautiful rings…one of them rightfully his…

"It doesn't have anything engraved on it, but I guess this one…" Tezuka put the larger ring on his finger, "is supposed to be mine."

Fuji felt a tightening in his chest. A pressure inside him was crushing his heart.

"I kept wondering," Tezuka continued, "…who the other one supposed to belong to…"

To Tezuka's surprise, Fuji suddenly seized the other ring. He lifted it close to the light and examined it. His hands were shaking. He had meant to put it on himself, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't put it on. It must have been important to Tezuka back then…but now, for Tezuka, the rings are…meaningless…

"You're asking me…" Fuji asked, getting weaker with every word, "...who?"

"I thought since we go to the same school, you must have known if I was seeing someone…" Tezuka told him with a straight face. "Was I…in a relationship?"

Fuji fell silent; afraid to speak…afraid to tell him that it was him…

"I figured she must have been…special…" Tezuka paused and continued with a wistful sigh. "I mean, I would have had other priorities. School and tennis that is…" Tezuka told him. "That girl must be, without a doubt, the most beautiful and amazing girl I ever met…"

Fuji smiled. He never realized how special he must have been to Tezuka…but it's too late…

"I kept thinking I couldn't have had a--" Tezuka blushed, "--girlfriend. If I had one, she would have presented herself by now. Everyone must have known, grandfather must have known…" Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "Would you know…if I liked someone?" Tezuka fixed his eyes on the ring on his finger, slightly embarrassed that he had to ask.

Fuji had his head bent, face covered by honey-colored hair, concealing his tearful eyes.

"Would you?" Tezuka repeated, eyes still fixed on his hand.

"You--" Fuji spoke in a shaky voice, finally gathering the strength to utter a word. "You--want to know who that girl is?"

"No." he answered right away. "I don't have any desire to meet her. No matter how beautiful and amazing she is." He said with an air of resentment.

"I just want to know…" Tezuka removed the ring on his finger, "Did I…love…someone?"

'Kunimitsu…' Fuji called out in his thoughts. 'Forgive me…'

"No one." Fuji told him, wiping his tears and smiling to him when he gave the other ring back to Tezuka. "There was no one."

_But me…_

He hurriedly stood up and left the room without another word- leaving Tezuka to himself. He loped downstairs, his palms on his face. Fuji didn't understand why tears were coming out of his eyes. Boys don't cry…but why did it have to hurt so much?

Maybe because the saddest thing about running away from Tezuka…was knowing that he'll never run after you… 

Though he felt weak and numb, he was thankful that he could run. He passed the living room, where everyone was.

"Fujiko! Have you seen Tezuka nya?" Eiji bounced to him. "I want to--" he cut short when he saw Fuji in tears.

Silence.

Fuji continued to walk to the door. He felt awful; he didn't have any intention to ruin Tezuka's party like this. But at the moment, all he cared about was getting as far as he could.

From behind, someone grabbed his arm. "Aniki!"

Fuji turned abruptly. "Don't---touch me!" His mind was so blurry that he didn't recognize his own brother.

Yuuta let go, seeing how frail Fuji was. "What happened?" he asked.

"Yuuta…" Fuji, recognizing him this time, tried his best to smile but was unsuccessful, "…don't hurt Kunimitsu…"

Fuji ran to the door. Surprisingly, no one was stopping him. He felt sick for shouting at Yuuta like that; his brother actually came. He had been pestering him all day, saying he should be there since Tezuka told him to come. 'Forgive me…'

He ran with no particular destination in mind. He ran towards the darkness. Painful thoughts raced in his mind.

Was it wrong after all?

"_At you? It's not your fault…Don't think about it Kunimitsu, loving me isn't wrong, ne? Don't leave me because of that…don't leave me…"_

Had Tezuka really meant what he said?

"_-you're all the family that I want Shusuke…"_

Had Tezuka made promises he couldn't keep?

"_--I will never give up on Shusuke…I am not ashamed with what we share…Even if the entire world disapproves of us, I promise that I'll protect him, whatever the cost."_

Fuji ran faster, with no intention of stopping.

"_It may be a big price to pay…but everything will be worth it…for Shusuke's love."_

Fuji ran faster, wishing he could just disappear in the shadows.

"_I live because of you…I live for you…"_

He slowed down, realizing his helplessness, all life departing him.

For the second time, someone grabbed him by the arm.

"Found you."

--oOo—

Even in the darkness, that presence was unmistakable.

"Tezuka…what are you doing here, how come--?" Fuji asked, his calm front deceiving his own feelings.

"Was it you?" Tezuka asked his earnest.

"Did you remember anything?"

"Nothing."

"Then no." Fuji answered right away. "I told you, there was no one." Fuji was thinking maybe he wasn't meant to be happy…but then, if Tezuka was happy…that was his happiness as well.

"I was hoping…" Tezuka told him in the soft loving voice he spoke to his Shusuke, "…it was you."

Fuji, unable to endure another second, ran to him in an embrace. "Kunimitsu…" he cried.

"When I found the ring, your face came to my mind." Tezuka didn't have the heart to embrace back, but instead let Fuji cling to him. "I knew it was you…"

"from the way your mom and Yuuta talked to me…

"the way my parents treat you…

"the way grandfather asked about you…

"the way everyone becomes silent after mentioning your name…

"and in the hospital, you asked me if I remembered you; you kept calling me by my given name; you even cried…it must have been you, all the pieces fit…"

Tezuka lightly stroked Fuji's hair. "But most of all, I couldn't stand thinking it was someone else. It HAD to be you…no one but you…"

Though weary, Fuji smiled. He released him and looked Tezuka in the eye, the moonlight illuminating his face. "I was angry at you...I hated you…you forgot me…

"You told your grandfather we were just friends…when I told everyone we were lovers…

"I told you to remember that I'll always be here, that I'll never leave you…but you didn't…

"You lend me the shirt I bought for you…

"Back then, you listen to me; you always do what I tell you, you don't complain…

"I was the apple of your eye; I was your baby; I was yours…your Shusuke…

"and we had our first--" Fuji wiped a single tear…

"First?" Tezuka repeated. They did what? Surely back then he knew they were underage? Surely back then he wouldn't have allowed it?

He had meant to say "first kiss" but then, Fuji chuckled to himself. "And you were so insistent about it…" he pretended to cry once more, "everyday you tried to get me to do it…you said if I really loved you, I'd have to prove it…I didn't give in but you were so forceful…"

"Did I hurt you?" Tezuka asked, alarmed.

"I was joking." Fuji smiled. "You really don't remember anything, do you? We just had our first kiss…what were you thinking? You're always so serious Kunimitsu…" Fuji chuckled again

"Fuji." Tezuka said somberly, half irritated, half relieved.

"But I don't care anymore…" Fuji told him, getting comfortable in Tezuka's warmth again "if you remember or not…" This time Tezuka instinctively embraced him back. "Forgive me Kunimitsu…for not being brave again…" Fuji let out a exhausted sigh. "Can I ask you to love me again? Only me, forever?"

Tezuka let out a thankful sigh. Was Fuji always this melodramatic? "Ah." He answered. Who could possibly love someone else after loving Fuji?

"Fuji, I take it back." Tezuka said after a while.

"What?" Fuji said, troubled. "What are you saying?" Fuji couldn't help but be tearful again.

"About saying I didn't want your help in helping me remember." Tezuka told him. He mouthed "payback" when Fuji jokingly pounded on his chest.

"Since I threw the apple pie…" Fuji took Tezuka's hand and led the way to the Fuji residence. "Would you like to have your memories back as my birthday present?"

--oOo—

Tezuka sat on the floor; Fuji's photo albums sprawled before him. He had a piece of paper in his hand. The last line read.

_Why can't you just remember me?_

Tezuka cursed himself. Fuji had been telling him everything that happened to them that night, but still- he couldn't remember. He read the letter the hundredth time; Fuji's words stabbing his heart. _"I was angry at you...I hated you…you forgot me…"_

He rubbed his eyes in defeat, seeing the blotches of tears in the paper.

However, before he returned the letter to the desk, he saw another line written on the back.

_But in the end…in spite of everything…I still love you, Kunimitsu…_

"you—sang—me—to—sleep…" Fuji mumbled in his sleep.

Tezuka smiled, kissing the sleeping Fuji's hair. He arranged the albums that contained his photos, laying the sole one that contained the pictures he took on top, thinking how he could have forgotten that sweet vanilla…

"He fell asleep. He's going to be fine now."

"What about you?"

"I'll come first thing in the morning; I have to get home first."

"Yeah, when I left, Ryoma and the other's were really worried."

Fuji stirred in bed, overhearing Tezuka and Yuuta's conversation. He heard the front door open.

"And Yuuta, tell Shusuke grandfather gives us his consent."

Silence.

"Wait! Tezuka, you remember?!"

Siilence. He heard the door click to a close.

Fuji suddenly opened his eyes. He looked around the room. The photo albums scattered before were now neatly stacked up in a corner. Last thing he recalled was he was retelling Tezuka everything that happened in the mountain trip. He must have fallen asleep.

Tezuka and Yuuta's conversation suddenly came to his mind. He quickly sat up, eager to find out if Tezuka had shaken his head or if he had nodded. Does Tezuka remember?

In the dim light, Fuji saw the moonlight shine in his hand.

Fuji stopped and smiled; Tezuka's ring was on his finger.

**--END--**

ianntine: That's it? What d'you think? I'll have my sister proofread it later…Thanks for reading and reviewing! Especially to those who stuck with me since Unfolded Secrets!

I'm going to go on a reading strike this week, I realize that I have to repay your kindness by reviewing your fics…but I only read TeFu…hope you made one…

Is this good news? I'm planning to write other fics…TeFu's mostly (still have lots to do with this pair)…so I'll try to create my profile pronto! if you like to know about it more…

Thanks again!


End file.
